The New Generation of Troublemakers in Hogwarts
by ayoungwriter
Summary: Merida,Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack Frost are enrolled in Hogwarts. The teachers call them the new Potter,Granger and Weasley. They will unlock secrets, history and unlocked places. May include Mericcup (Merida x Hiccup) and Jackunzel (Jack x Rapunzel)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my very first ever crossover story between ROTBTD x Harry Potter!**

**So please excuse my mistakes!**

**P.S. The characters are not mine, they belong to Disney/Pixar, Dreamworks and Miss J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"Rapunzel dear, do you have everything you need?" Gothel asked her daughter with a thick, long, blonde braid and big green eyes. "Yes, mother they're in my trunk." "I love you very much, dear" Gothel kissed Rapunzel's forehead "I love you more." Rapunzel hugged Gothel, "I love you most" Gothel waved goodbye as Rapunzel entered the train.

Rapunzel ran into a scrawny brunette boy with freckles all over his cheeks, "Oh,I'm sorry,I should really be more careful" Rapunzel helped the scrawny boy with his books, "No,it's okay,I was the one who's not looking, by the way I'm Hiccup Haddock" the boy smiled."I'm Rapunzel Gothel" she smiled back. "Let's look for a compartment" Hiccup walked, Rapunzel followed.

"...sorry we're full..."

"... it's a saved seat,sorry..."

"...full..." "...full.."

"Hope this one would accept us." Rapunzel smiled at Hiccup. "Umm... Excuse me? Are those seats taken? The other compartments are full." Rapunzel asked the scottish girl with red curly locks, "Sure, ye' can seat with mei' " the scottish girl smiled, Rapunzel and Hiccup sat down. "Am' Merida Dunbroch, fers' year, hopin' ter be in Gryffindor." the scottish girl extended her hand, "Rapunzel Gothel, I'm in first year, too. Hoping to be in Ravenclaw." Rapunzel shook Merida's hand, "I'm Hiccup Haddock the third, also a first year, not hoping of anything yet." Hiccup shook Merida's hand.

"Nice choice, lass, Ah' heard Ravenclaws are intelligent" Merida smiled stroking the fur of her black cat with ivory muzzle and paws. "What kind of cat is that?!" Rapunzel leaned closer to examine the cat. "He's a Scott fold cat, Ah' haven't really thought of a name." Merida rubbed the cat's head. "Rapunzel, what kind of animal do you have?" Hiccup asked, "I have a chameleon, his name is Pascal" Rapunzel took a green chameleon from her shoulder, "How about ye, lad, wot' do ye' have?" Merida continues brushing her cat's fur. "I have a dragon at home but he isn't allowed according to the letter, how did you get to bring _Pascal_?" Hiccup smirked.

"Mother wrote to the office, the office said yes since chameleons are close to toads." Rapunzel looked at Pascal. Someone knocked on the compartment door,"The Quibbler?" a pale boy held out a magazine, "Oh, I love this! You must be the son of Luna Lovegood am I right?!" Rapunzel cheered with excitement and took a copy."Umm, yeah, I'm Lorcan Scamander, first year, thanks for buying" the pale boy answered. "Your welcome!" Rapunzel smiled. "Who's _Luna Lovegood_?" Hiccup asked looking at the magazine. "She is the one who revived The Quibbler and a wizarding naturalist" Rapunzel said while reading the magazine. "Oh! a Spectrespecs!" Rapunzel wore the weird looking glasses.

"She really is amused with the _Quibbler " _Hiccup whispered to Merida, "Ah' know, she looks like a kid seeing something fun for the fers' time." Merida glared at Rapunzel. "I'll go change into my robes" Hiccup went out the compartment. "Come on wee lass, let's change" Merida took her jacket off. They talked until they reached Hogwarts

* * *

Hogwarts

"Fers' years, fers' year! Over here, mates!" Bunnymund the keeper of keys and grounds and the professor of Care of Magical Creatures shouted. ""Come on, fers' years, folloer me- anymore fers' years, keep up fers' years. Mind yer' step!"

"Let's go, Punzel,Hiccup!" Merida shouted. "Coming!" Rapunzel shouted back. Hiccup and Rapunzel kept up with the others.

"Whoa! That's Hogwarts?!" Rapunzel eyes wide open.

Perched atop a high mountainon the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more than four to a boat!" Bunny shouted. The three sat together.

* * *

The door swung open at once. An Animagus (somewhere between, she' a half human-half humming bird) witch with turquoise robes stood there (she's flying actually)

"Fers' years, Professor Tooth" Bunny said.

"Thank you, Bunny. I'll take them from here." she smiled.

She pulled the door wide, the entrance hall was so big. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches,the ceiling was so high and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor Tooth across the flagged floor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor Tooth said with a beaming smile. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you're here. your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each Houses has a noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points,while any rule-breaking will loose House points. At the end of the year the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whatever House becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few minutes, I suggest you all to smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting"

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait patiently!" she smiled then fluttered away.

* * *

**To be continued (after one week)...**

**Please wait patiently!**


	2. The Sorting Hat

**I know I said I'm going to update this next week..**

**Change of plans! got so excited about all of this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Rapunzel asked Merida.

"Some sort of test, Ah' guess." Merida shrugged her shoulders. Rapunzel gulped.

"A test?" Hiccup's heart pounded like it was going to pop out.

* * *

"Move along now!" said a sweet voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

Professor Tooth had returned. "Now form a line and follow me" she told the first years.

Professor Tooth silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat, it was frayed and dirty.

Everyone was staring at the hat. For a few seconds, it twitched. A rip from the opened like a mouth.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Merida whispered to Rapunzel, Rapunzel smiled with relief.

"I thought we're going to kill a troll or something like that." Rapunzel wipes the sweat on her forehead.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor Tooth held a long scroll of names.

"Acula, Mitch!" The Professor said.

A pale girl with jet-black hair stumbled out of the line, puts on the hat. A moment's pause -

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The table of the Ravenclaw cheered and clapped as Anne sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Barden, Marcelyn!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, Marcelyn sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bernabe, Charles!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again.

"Cristel, Maruisse!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

" Dela Rosa, Terry"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dunbroch,Merida!" Merida walked proudly since her parents are great wizards and sat down.

".. Very,very brave... I see... very loyal...stubborn at the same time.. proud...but humble..." the hat muttered.

it continued "then I shall put you in ... GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as Merida walks to the table. Some cheered "We've got Dunbroch!".

"Flynn, Phineas!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Frost, Jack!" a pale boy with white frosty hair sat down the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!

"Gothel, Rapunzel!" Rapunzel gulped then walked to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on her head.

".. curious...very loyal... brave ... I see something...very special in you, dear... your friends mean everything to you...a little weird.. but smart" the hat whispered to Rapunzel.

_"Weird? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_ Rapunzel thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Rapunzel smiled knowing she's with Merida. The Gryffindors cheered and clapped, Merida gave her a thumbs up.

Rapunzel sat beside Merida.

"Haddock, Hiccup!" there was a silent laughter on the four tables.

Hiccup sat down and placed the Sorting hat on his head.

"... loyal... smart... brave... friendly... protective of something... Hmm, hiding something, boy?... adventurous,trouble-maker.." it muttered.

"I shall put the 'useless Hiccup' in... GRYFFINDOR!" the tables cheered.

=and so on=

* * *

Once everybody is in their own houses, Nicholas St. North had gotten to his feet, beaming at the students, his arms open wide.

"Welcome! he said with a booming voice. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin with our banquet, I would like to say a few words.. Her zhey are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!" he sat down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Merida, what did it mean?" Rapunzel whispered to Merida who was clapping. "Ah' have no idea, lass" Merida answered back.

"Oh.." Rapunzel smiled weakly.

The plates in front of them where piled with food.

"Oh, Am' hungry!" Merida took two pieces of chicken legs, an apple some mashed potatoes and a pumpkin pasty, then took a bite from the chicken.

"You do like eating like a boy" Hiccup told Merida while slicing his steak.

"Watch it, Haddock!" Merida pointed a butterknife on Hiccup.

"You two look like a married couple" Rapunzel muttered then drank her peppermint tea.

"Wot'?!" Merida glared at Rapunzel. "Nothing.." Rapunzel giggled.

* * *

=Four years later=

"Ah' can't believe you grew taller during summer!" Merida told Hiccup while getting out of the train.

"I guess it's just a reaction of my growth spurts since you have been teasing me for the last four years" Hiccup smirked.

"Punzie, ye coming?" Merida looked at Rapunzel who was wearing her Spectrespecs.

"You guys go on, I'm going to check something out" Rapunzel smiled. "You're goin' ter' miss the carriage" Merida stopped.

"It's okay, go on without me" Rapunzel went inside the train.

* * *

Rapunzel opened a compartment, there's a white-haired boy who was still inside

"Why are you still in there? Rapunzel asked the boy then lifted her spectrespecs to her head like a headband.

"I should be asking the same question to you" the boy answered.

"I'm Rapunzel Gothel, you must be Jack Frost, we should get off this train before it goes back to London." Rapunzel walked to the exit.

* * *

"How did you know my name?" Jack asked while walking to the Hogwarts Castle.

"You were alone, the other Gryffindors said you were a loner" Rapunzel looked at him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**You may noticed how Rapunzel moved like Luna Lovegood, I made her that way in here..**

**Please review and suggest!**


	3. Everybody Meet Jack Frost!

**Hey this is another chapter! So sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

"What is a _'loner'_?" Rapunzel took her Spectrespecs from her hair then placed it inside her bag.

"Well, a loner is someone that avoids people or likes being alone" Jack swung his staff over his shoulder.

"Oh... so you '_like_' being alone?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrow.

"No, it's just.. nobody approaches me and I don't know if they would accept me." Jack smirked.

"Then I should have approached you years ago" Rapunzel smiled.

"So... Rapunzel why are you bare feet?" Jack looked at Rapunzel's feet.

"I like it that way, by the way call me Punzie or Punzel, that's what my friends call me." Rapunzel looked at Jack.

"_Friends?"_ Jack smiled, Rapunzel smiled back "Yes, friends."

"Oh I'm sorry you missed the carriages and have to walk... through the _dark forest_" Jack looked down.

"It's okay, I like walking, it's nice" Rapunzel hid her hands behind her back.

They arrived the Hogwart gates, Professor Tooth was there waiting.

"There you two are!" she fluttered.

"It's nice to see you Professor!" Rapunzel smiled cheerfully, "I see you made a new friend, dear" Professor Tooth beamed at Jack.

"Come on inside,you already missed the Sorting Ceremony!" she clapped her hands.

* * *

"Hiccup?!" Merida glared at Hiccup.

"What?!" Hiccup sliced a piece of pie to his plate.

"Ye haven't noticed haven't ye?" Merida pointed a bread knife at Hiccup, Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

Merida continued " Punzie isn't here yet! She neva' misses the Sorting Hat's song!"

"There she is!" Hiccup pointed at Rapunzel who was walking towards them.

"Hi guys! I made a new friend!" Rapunzel waved at Merida and Hiccup cheerfully.

"Like that's a surprise" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Meet Jack Frost!" Rapunzel sat down beside Merida.

Jack smiled at Hiccup and Merida.

"Jack, sit beside me?" Rapunzel tilted her head to the left.

"Umm..." Jack leaned against his staff.

"Trust me Frost, it's an honor sitting beside Punzie" Prefect Potter tapped Jack's shoulder.

"Hey Al!" Rapunzel smiled, Albus smiled back then walked away.

"Jack?"

"Okay" Jack sat down beside Rapunzel.

"Hic. ,where's Aster?" Rapunzel looked at the Staff's table.

"I don't know and even if I know why would you ask me?" Hiccup took off his Gryffindor scarf.

"_Because _you listen to the announcements more than Merida" Rapunzel waved her hand in circles a couple of times.

"Wot' does that mean?!" Merida raised her eyebrow.

"Anyway, I'm going to welcome and introduce myself to the freshmen!" Rapunzel stood up and walked towards the 'new' Gryffindors.

* * *

"What does prefect Potter mean by 'it's an honor sitting newt to Punzie'? Jack asked Merida and Hiccup.

"Everybody likes Punzie.. the ghosts, paintings, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs,Slytherins,Gryffindors." Hiccup answered."Even the Professors like the wee lass" Merida added. "That's why every student wants to sit or hangout with Punzie" Hiccup continued.

"How about you guys, why are you always together?" Jack smirked.

"We're the lass' fers' friends, after Pascal of cers'" Merida answered.

"Pascal?" Jack raised his eyebrow, "Right, you don't know who Pascal is. Pascal is Punzel's chameleon" Hiccup explained.

"Why is she bare feet?" Jack curiously asked about Rapunzel.

"She hates wearing shoes" Hiccup smirked, "And she only have school shoes and sneakers." Merida added.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"Ney, she hates dating and why would ye' ask that?" Merida glared at Jack.

"Nothing, it's just ... nothing!" Jack blushed.

"Watch it, Frost ... Ye' might wanna think twice" Merida stood up and spoke slowly.

"Mer., sit down!" Hiccup took the bread knife away and calmed Merida.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**(characters and places are not mine, they belong to Disney/Pixar, Dreamworks and Miss Rowling)**


	4. Solving Mysteries

**Hey! **

**Thanks for supporting!**

**Here's another chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room

"Checkmate!" Merida shouted then raised her hands.

"That's five in a row this week!" Hiccup threw his arms in the air, not accepting that he lost.

"Accept tha' ye' lost Haddock!" Merida punched Hiccup's shoulder lightly.

"Punzie, she cheated! This is unfair! " Hiccup told Rapunzel who was painting.

Rapunzel looked up and said " Hiccup accept that you lost, Merida no offense, swallow your pride," then smiled.

"Hiccup, you know Punzie's right accept it, it's like Quidditch we lost but accepted that we lost and next time we're going to play even better." Rose tapped Hiccup's shoulder.

Merida yawned "Am' going ter' sleep, am' tired"

"We should all go to sleep, it's a big day tomorrow!" Al clapped his hands.

* * *

Everybody was asleep except two.

Jack was still sitting on the windowsill, whistling, he thought he was alone until he heard a voice from the common room.

"Avis!" a voice from the common room casted a spell, "So that's what it means by 'makes a flock of birds'!" the voice added.

Jack went to the common room to see who was practicing, it was Rapunzel with her long, long, long golden hair, on the chairs, sofas, and floor. It was the first time Jack saw Rapunzel's hair when not braided.

"Oh,hi Jack!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Hey, Punzie, why are you still up?" Jack sat beside her.

"I was just brushing my hair and studying spells," Rapunzel closed her book of spells.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Jack smirked.

"I slept on the way to Hogwarts, in the train" Rapunzel took a canvas and showed it to Jack, "What do you think?" Rapunzel smiled.

"I-is that me?" Jack took the canvas, amazed.

"Yeah, you're always steady on the windowsill so I decided to paint you" Rapunzel tilted her head to the right and played with Jack's hair, "Your hair is ... weird... it's silvery-white and frosty-blue"

"Oh... AHH!" Jack returned it quickly to Rapunzel and jumped away.

"Why?!What?!" Rapunzel looked at Jack worried.

"I-i-it blinked!" Jack pointed at the canvas.

"It blinked?"Rapunzel looked at the painting, then she continued," Oh! it's just Pascal!" Rapunzel took a green chameleon from the painting, he 'blends in'.

"Oh.." Jack saw the Quibbler on the coffee table, "What's a 'Wrackspurt'?" he took the magazine.

"They're invisible, they float through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, page 17" Rapunzel pointed at the magazine with a pencil.

"That's ... weird" Jack smirked.

"Jack, somethings in Hogwarts are weirder than Wrackspurts and Nargles, Hiccup, Merida and I have been solving mysteries around here and usually get detention for sneaking out after curfew." Rapunzel played with the hummingbirds around her.

"Mysteries?" Jack seems to be interested with mysteries.

"Yeah, we think the professors are hiding something,"

" Did you stop?" Jack asked.

"We stopped sneaking out because we can't solve one puzzle, we need a snow or frost spell spell to open the secret door." Rapunzel brushed her hair.

"A snow or frost spell?" Jack smirked.

"I think you understand" Rapunzel answered.

"Do you know any frost spells?" Jack asked.

"I'm still studying them, why do you know any?" Rapunzel read her book of spells.

"Yeah, most of my duelling spells are frost spells."Jack leaned to his staff.

"Let's go then!" Rapunzel stood up, took her wand and flicked it to her hair. Her hair suddenly braided itself.

"Whoa..." Jack amazed with what he just saw.

"Wait, we're going to 'sneak out'?" Jack leaped out of the chair.

"Exactly, we can't unlock places in the morning" Rapunzel chuckled.

"You'e done this a million of times, right?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Yup" Rapunzel took a cloak from the sofa.

"What's that?" Jack looked at the cloak. It wasn't ordinary.

"It's an invisibility cloak, it's a replica made by my mother, she can make magical equipment and sell them but this is made for me." Rapunzel smiled.

They went out the painting.

"It's been a long time since you sneaked out, lil' Punzie" the Fat Lady whispered.

"Just for tonight, we'll be back before midnight" Rapunzel told the Fat Lady.

"My cloak should be able to cover us, three can fit in, so why not?" Rapunzel spread the cloak over them.

Rapunzel suddenly grabbed Jack's hand and ran to the dark, her bare feet was fast like lightning, then she turned left and stopped there.

"Why did you ran?" Jack was panting and he felt his cheeks turning red.

"Shh! someone's coming!" Rapunzel whisper-shouted.

A shadow was forming, it was walking slowly, Rapunzel and Jack peeked.

"Professor Black!" Rapunzel whispered.

"What's he doing here?" Jack thought.

"He's gone... Let's go" Rapunzel grabbed Jack's hand again and ran, Jack keep up with Rapunzel's speed.

"We're here" Rapunzel stopped near a locked door. Then she whistled a tune to the door, it opened slowly.

"Whoa" Jack widen his eyes. Rapunzel took his hand and walked in the tunnel, she removed the cloak.

The tunnel was dusty and full of spider webs on the ceiling, it looked like it wasn't used for a hundred of years.

They stopped on another locked door. Rapunzel took her wand and said "_Alohamora_!" the door opened.

They walked for thirty minutes then reached a huge door, it was unlocked but the door knob is too hot to touch.

"We tried water spells but it just evaporated, give it a try with a frost spell," Rapunzel told Jack.

"Okay... Glacius!" Jack waved his staff, a blast of freezing air from the staff froze the door.

"Wow!"Rapunzel touched the door knob, it wasn't hot, she opened it.

The door made a creaking sound when it was opened. They entered the tunnel, and saw a mirror.

"It's just a mirror?" Jack swung his staff over his shoulder. Before he could take a look of the mirror Rapunzel grabbed his hand and ran.

"Hey! what's going on?" Jack kept up with Rapunzel.

"It's almost midnight, Fat Lady will be asleep!" Rapunzel told Jack. Her hair bounced with her speed.

"Can't we just wake her up?" Jack was almost dragged with Rapunzel pulling his hand.

Rapunzel stopped. "No, she'll get all cranky when you wake her up" Rapunzel continued with her running.

Each door they passed closed, until they reached the last door, Rapunzel closed it gently then whistled the tune she used to open it.

Then she spread her invisibility cloak around them. Then ran to the painting.

"_Blibbering Humdingers_!" she told the Fat Lady. The painting swung open, they entered.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. The Mirror of Erised

**Hi!** **This is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! How are we going to now what that mirror is about?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"We'll go back tomorrow, I'll tell Merida and Hiccup, we should go to sleep it's really late" Rapunzel smiled.

"Way ahead of you, you run fast," Jack smirked.

"Good night, Jack" Rapunzel went up the girls' dormitory.

"Sweet dreams, Punzie!" Jack watched as Rapunzel's shadow faded.

* * *

= Morning =

"Merida, last night Jack unlocked that hot door! We're going there again to see what's inside, wanna come?" Rapunzel skipped as they go to Potions class.

"Am in! Ah've always wanted ter' know wot's behind that door!" Merida tighten her neck tie.

"How 'bout you Hic?" Rapunzel looked at Hiccup who was scribbling something on his notebook as usual.

"Umm... Sorry, Punz. I can't I got to study charms," Hiccup apologized.

"Oh, I guess I'll have Jack to come with us instead." Rapunzel said.

They arrived Professor Pitch Black's room. (Potions)

It was cold and dark as always.

"Good morning, Professor Black!" Rapunzel smiled. She is the only one who have the courage to greet the creepiest Professor.

"Good morning, Rapunzel," Professor Black let out a small smile.

"Class turn your books to page fifty-one and brew a lethal poison and a antidote," Professor Black's cold voice echoed through the walls.

Professor Black strolled around the room, he loves seeing exploding potions on his students' face.

After many smokes and explosions.

"Well done miss Gothel, well done" Professor patted Rapunzel's head.

* * *

= After Classes =

Gryffindo Common room

"Ah' hate Potions!" Merida screamed with frustration.

"How could you say that! Potions is an easy subject!" Rapunzel looked at Merida with the Spectrespecs on her eyes.

"It's easy fer' ye' ter' say, you're Professor Black's favorite student!" Merida threw her arms in the air.

"I-I don't.. I-I'm..." Rapunzel shocked. "No'no no.. Ah' don't mean that, Ah'm sorry" Merida hugged Rapunzel.

"Let's get ye' Peppermint tea would that make ye' better?" Merida looked at Rapunzel's eyes.

"O-okay" Rapunzel and Merida stood up.

* * *

"Hey Hic. Can I ask you something?" Jack sat on his bed.

"Umm... sure" Hiccup faced Jack. "You know almost everything about Punzie, right? Could you tell me... you know what she likes?" Jack ran his fingers through his silvery-white and frosty-blue hair. (as Rapunzel said)

"You like her don't you?, it's okay, bro. Merida is the one protective of her because Rapunzel's like her lil' sister. Rapunzel Gothel from Germany, half-blood. She hates wearing shoes, she likes sitting on grass, she loves running. She believes almost everything written on the Quibbler."

Jack listened while Hiccup talks about Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel knows everybody in the school, so if you want to know someone, she is the one to ask. She is the only student that Professor Black likes. Her mother never let her go out of their house for some reason, we don't know except Rapunzel. She makes wand handles with laces and mold-able buttons. Her mother sends her weird thing such as a voo-doo doll and mold-able buttons. She likes flowers, her favorite color is yellow and lavender. And she never cuts her hair or talk about it." Hiccup let out a sigh.

"Geez, you really know her." Jack smirked.

"No, Merida is the one who really knows her but none of us knows about her hair," Hiccup continued with his scribbling.

* * *

10:00 pm

"Come on guys!" Rapunzel put on her lavender jacket.

"Okay, wee lass," Merida grabbed her bow and her quiver filled with arrows.

"Jack you coming?" Rapunzel smiled. "Yup," Jack smirked.

"Sneaking again?" the Fat Lady whispered.

"Yup, we're sorry for the inconvenience," Rapunzel told the Fat Lady.

"Oh, it's okay dear, just come back before midnight I'm going to a tea party at midnight" the Fat Lady smiled.

"We will." Merida smiled.

"Let's go" Rapunzel spread her invisibility cloak over them then grabbed Merida and Jack's arm.

Merida kept the cloak over them while running.

"Really why do we need to run?" Jack said while panting.

"It's the fastest way lad," Merida's hair looked like she just got up from bed.

Rapunzel whistled a tune to open the door. They walked inside the dark and dusty tunnel.

_"Alohamora!_" Merida flicked her wand. The door opened. They walked for thirty minutes then reached the Hot Door.

_"Glacius!" _Jack's spell froze the door. Merida opened it and made it made a creaking sound.

They looked at the mirror.

"The Mirror of _Erised_," Rapunzel gasped.

Embroaded at the top of the mirror : Erised_ stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Jack is staring at the mirror. " My family, mother, father, my little sister," Jack muttered.

"Wot' did ye' say laddie?" Merida asked.

"Look at this, stand here" Jack gestured then conitnued "Tell me what do you see?"

"Ah' see my mum, my dad, and I riding our horses; mei not married" Merida said.

"How about you Punzie?" Jack asked Rapunzel.

"I see mother and me watching the lights" Rapunzel's eyes sparkled.

Jack took another look at the mirror, he saw his family.

"Look at the time it's almost midnight!" Rapunzel looked at her wristwatch.

"Let's go laddie!" Merida grabbed Jack's arm then ran with Punzie.

Jack was still shocked to see his family.

They reached the last door, Rapunzel spread the invisibility cloak over them then whistled the tune she used to open the door then went back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Jack are you okay?" Rapunzel looked at Jack's eyes.

"I-I'm... okay, I'm just... tired" Jack headed to his bed.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**BTW: the tune Rapunzel whistled to the door is the opening soundtrack of Harry Potter.**

** -And Rapunzel is the youngest of them four**


	6. The Mirror of Erised : part two

**Hey guys! **

**BTW: I will be updating this story every other day, it's hard to juggle to stories at a time, thank you for understanding!**

**Sit tight and Enjoy!**

* * *

**= Lunch =**

"Guys, have you seen Jack? He skipped all of the classes this morning" Rapunzel said while mixing her Hazelnut soup.

"Don't worry, lass. He'll be there after lunch." Merida placed her hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.

Rapunzel looked at the soup then stood up and left, leaving Merida and Hiccup. "I'm not hungry" she muttered before she left.

"Where are you going?!" Hiccup stood up.

"Common Room!" Rapunzel yelled.

"Wot's up with her?" Merida asked Hiccup.

* * *

"Blibbering Humdingers" Rapunzel told the Fat Lady.

The painting swung open, she entered slowly, looking around.

"Jack?" Rapunzel looked around. "_Where could he be?_" she thought.

"The windowsill!" she ran to the windowsill covered with the scarlet Gryffindor curtain, her guess was right.

"Hey, Jack" Rapunzel smiled weakly at Jack who was staring outside.

"Jack! Jack!" Jack woke up. "Punzie?" he looked at Rapunzel.

"What are you doing? I was like yelling your name for five times now." Rapunzel pulled a chair near to the windowsill.

"Ummm.. Day dreaming?" Jack smirked. Rapunzel laughed "Day dreaming, that's why you skipped classes this morning?"

"No, I was just thinking things through," Jack ran his fingers through his hair, Rapunzel stopped Jack's hand.

"Hey!" Jack tried to free his hand but Rapunzel's grip was to tight. "Hush!" Rapunzel placed a finger on Jack's mouth. (on not in)

Rapunzel took a strand of Jack's frosty white hair. "Ah!What was that for?! " Jack rubbed his head.

Rapunzel opened her trunk and took a rag doll from inside it and placed Jack's hair strand on its head.

"What's that?" Jack pointed at the doll.

"It's a voodoo doll I haven't test it yet," Rapunzel looked at the doll, "So your testing it on me?!" Jack's eyes widen.

"Umm... pretty much" Rapunzel smirked, then threw the doll to the sofa causing Jack to do the same thing he flew to the sofa.

"Cool!" Rapunzel ran to reach the doll but Jack already have it and tried to move it.

Rapunzel laughed and took the doll "Only I can control the doll"

"Why?" Jack smirked. "Because it's made for my use" Rapunzel looked at the doll.

"Sometimes your scary" Jack smiled at Rapunzel.

"I'll use this so you won't skip afternoon classes, let's go!" Rapunzel placed the doll on her pocket. Causing Jack to follow her.

* * *

**= After Classes =**

"Hey Punzie, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Jack sat beside Rapunzel.

"Sure, I'll give it to you, when everybody's asleep," Rapunzel took off the Jack's hair strand from the doll.

"Thanks" Jack leaped back to the windowsill.

He watched Rapunzel talking to the other Gryffindors, "You like Punzie don't you?" someone tapped Jack's shoulder, Jack looked up it was Lily Potter.

"N-no," Jack blushed lightly. "Don't be so obvious, Jack" Lily laughed then walked away.

* * *

"Everybody's asleep, here just place it on the coffee table nicely folded, okay?" Rapunzel gave the cloak to Jack.

"Okay," Jack smirked. Rapunzel went to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

Jack sneaked out and went to the Mirror of Erised. Stared at it, he felt like never before, seeing his family again.

Jack sneaked out for five straight nights just to see them and feel like being with them.

* * *

**= Morning =**

"Laddie, ye' alright?" Merida glared at Jack.

"You look like you didn't sleep" Hiccup added.

"Jack, you should really sleep, enough with the mirror" Rapunzel examined Jack's face, her hands on his cheeks, her face a few inches a way from Jack's.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" Jack removed Rapunzel's hands from his face, it made him pink.

"Okay, but you have.. eye bags" Rapunzel pointed Jack's eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout him, Punzie, he said his okay" Merida chuckled.

* * *

Jack sneaked again not listening to Rapunzel's advise.

He sat in front of the mirror. Staring at it.

"Back again, hmm?" North went out of the shadows, making Jack to stand up, surprised.

"How did you know?" Jack eyes widen.

"I don't need, little Rapunzel's cloak to be invisible Jack" North chuckled.

Jack remained silent.

"You see Jack, this isn't an ordinary mirror,even if it looks ordinary," North pointed at the mirror then continued,"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts, Miss Dunbroch saw her self, free and not needed to follow the rules. Punzel saw her mother brought her to the lanterns. You saw yourself with your family, smiling,am I right?" North smiled at Jack.

Jack nodded.

"The happiest man in the world can use the Mirror of _Erised _, like a normal mirror" North added.

"So, Jack, tomorrow this Mirror will be moved to a new location at the castle. If you ever saw it again, I don't want you to be stuck with it again, I want you to just run or pass through it, understand?" North beamed.

Jack nodded then asked,"Umm... North? What do you see if you look at the mirror?"

"I see myself with the children around the world happy because of my gifts, I'm still Santa Clause, right? North chuckled then left.

Jack went back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

He placed Rapunzel's cloak neatly on the coffee table.

He keep replaying the words North said.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: So what do you think? Merricup moments are still in progress maybe in the next chapter.**

**There will be a guest and a new character for the next chapters, **

**Guest: you choose between Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, the character with the most votes will be featured in the next chapter**

**New: you choose between Queen Elinor Dunbroch and Madame Gothel/ Mother Gothel, the character with the most votes will be the Defense agaist the Dark Arts professor.**

**Voting starts now and will end when there's already enough reviews.**


	7. The New Professors

**Hi! Voting ends here! (since I can't break schedule)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**= Dinner =**

"Hey Hic., Mer. Where's Jack?" Rapunzel said as she sat down.

"Umm... How should I put this? ... I don't know!" Hiccup answered.

"Wot's up with ye' Hiccup? You've been like this all day," Merida smirked.

"Nothing.. something's just bugging me.." Hiccup looked down.

"Hey guys, what's hanging?" Jack sat down.

"What kind of question is that?" Rapunzel tilted her head.

"It means 'what's up', Punzie" Merida smiled.

"Oh.." Rapunzel fiddled with a loose strand from her braid.

"Good evening students! Before our banquet I have few announcements!" North stood up, his Russian accent clear as always.

All the students stopped chattering and faced the headmaster.

"It's been a week since the Care for Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes have been canceled, since Professor Bunny isn't here until then Professor Luna Lovegood-Scamander will be teaching you Care for Magical Creatures classes" North paused. Professor Luna stood up and smiled at the students.

All of the students clapped their hands, especially Rapunzel.

The professor wore a silvery-grey robe and a butterbeer cork necklace around her neck.

"Defense classes have been canceled last week because of some reasons. Your professor for this year's Defense class is Professor Gothel"

Professor Gothel stood up and smiled, she wore a crimson red robe with a black belt. Her black curly locks have white strands.

Rapunzel jaw opened with shock that her mother will be a professor.

"There goes my chances" Rapunzel looked down.

"Cheer up, lass, everythin' will work out" Merida placed her hand on Rapunzel's back.

"I hope" Rapunzel let out a weak smile.

* * *

**= Classes = **

" Care for Magical Creatures.. lalalalala " Rapunzel hummed.

"Someone seems happy" Jack smirked as he follow Rapunzel.

"Where's Merida?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"She have to skip this class for the duelling club," Hiccup answered.

"Duelling club?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah Merida is the leader of the duelling club and the youngest" Hiccup smiled.

Jack and Hiccup sat down. Jack sat beside Rapunzel Hiccup who supposed to sit beside Merida sat beside Lorcan Scamander.

"Good morning class, I am Luna Lovegood-Scamander" a distant and dreamy voice said.

"Good morning" the students echoed.

"Do any of you have an idea of what a Threstral is?" Professor Luna asked.

The student shook their heads.

"Follow me now, two straight lines please" the professor walked to the forbidden forest.

"She's bare feet" Jack whispered to Rapunzel.

"These are threstrals, they are the ones who pull the carriages. They can only be seen by people who have seen death of a love one or someone important," Professor Luna ran her fingers on the leathery skin of the creature.

"Professor, nothings there" Lily raised her hand.

"As I have said they can only be seen by people who have seen death, please raise your hand if you can see them," Professor Luna looked at her students. Only half a quarter of the class raised their hand including Jack.

"They are quite gentle.. really... some people just avoid them because they're..a bit... different" Professor Luna explained.

"They can be tamed or mounted but only experienced wizards " Professor Luna added.

"They are carnivorous but they avoid eating Hogwart owls, who's brave enough to touch one of the creatures?" Professor Luna asked.

Rapunzel raised her hand. "Are you crazy? You can't even see them" Jack faced Rapunzel.

"Mr. Frost, let the girl be, if she wants to touch Tenebrus let her be" Professor Luna extended her hand.

"Tenebrus?" chatters around the class begin. "Yes, Tenebrus he's Hagrid's favorite," Professor Luna snapped.

"This is amazing! The air is so leathery!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

* * *

**= Defense Classes =**

"Good morning class!" Professor Gothel clapped her hands.

"I am Professor Gothel, Rapunzel's mother and your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor" she added.

Rapunzel looked down embarrassed.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is a very important subject, one of the subjects that will save your life" Professor Gothel glided across the room.

"I will demonstrate a spell that will save your life from Dementors, Dementors are ghost-like creatures the will suck out your happiness.. Every happy memory or good feeling leaving you with your worst experiences in your life" Professor Gothel said in a cold voice.

Silence...

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Professor Gothel flicked her wand. A light from the tip of her wand came out and took a form of an eagle and it soared around the room.

"Every patronus is a happy memory, think of the happiest memory and focus,now you try"Professor Gothel walked around the room.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ a student casted a spell it was Merida. Her patronus was a bear, glowing brightly, running around across the room.

"Well done, miss Dunbroch" Professor Gothel smiled.

_"Expecto Patronum!"..."Expecto Patronum!"..."Expecto Patronum!"..._

A lot of students tried. Some succeeded, some failed.

"Remember class, the patronus charm have additional points on your O.W.L.," Professor Gothel smiled then continued, "Class dismissed,"

"Rapunzel stay, and close the door" Gothel sat down on her desk.

* * *

**To be continued..**


	8. Secrets Reaveled

**Hi guys! This chapter is a little short **

**I need inspiration**

**Anyway, Sit tight and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rapunzel, I miss you,dear" Gothel kissed Rapunzel's forehead.

"Mom, why?" Rapunzel looked down.

"Every year you have to go away for like ten months, I miss my flower" Gothel brushed Rapunzel's hair.

"No mom, I mean why did you apply for Defense class?" Rapunzel asked.

"They needed a professor, I applied, because I could be closer to you. I'm worried every year Rapunzel," Gothel answered with a worried tone.

"Mom, it's embarrassing, you told the whole class that you're my mother," Rapunzel muttered.

"Rapunzel, the Scamander twins aren't embarrassed with Ms. Luna around" Gothel inspected Rapunzel's lips and walk.

"Professor Lovegood, don't tell the whole class that she's their mom," Rapunzel sat down.

Gothel sighed then massaged her forehead, "Rapunzel, sing for me, dear" Gothel brushed Rapunzel's hair.

* * *

"...Rapunzel,sing for me, dear ..." Jack heard Professor Gothel's voice.

Jack looked around if the coast is clear then peeked in the small opening on the door. He saw Rapunzel singing to her mother.

_"Flower gleam and glow,let your power shine"_

Rapunzel's hair started glowing from the roots.

_"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine"_

The glow started flowing around Rapunzel's braid.

_"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design"_

Until it reached the end.

_"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.."_

Gothel's appearance looked younger, the strokes of grey hair turned black, her wrinkles gone.

"Whoa, what kind of spell is that?" Jack muttered.

".. Thank you Rapunzel, now go on you don't want to be late for your next class" Gothel hugged Rapunzel.

Rapunzel flicked her wand to braid her hair. Jack ran as fast as he could, far enough to not be obvious.

* * *

**= Dinner =**

"Ye' look down, Punzie, wot's wrong?" Merida looked at Rapunzel.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Rapunzel stirred her hazelnut soup.

"Remember that deal that we should share our secrets in the middle of fifth year?" Rapunzel looked up.

"Yeah, the one we agreed on our third year?" Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, Ah' rememba' tha' ," Merida smiled.

"Can we add someone?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrow.

"Depends who" Hiccup smirked.

"Jack Frost. Can we? can we?" Rapunzel cheered.

"Ok, lass" Merida smiled.

"Yay!" Rapunzel played with the loose end of her braid.

* * *

**= Dormitory =**

"Jack, in the middle of our fifth year we're going to share each other's deepest secret, since you helped us with a mystery, do you want to join us?" Rapunzel tilted her head.

"Okay" Jack smiled.

"Raise your right hand" Rapunzel smiled. Jack raised his hand.

"Do you Jack Overland Frost, promise to help us and be with us during solving mysteries, no matter we get detention?" Rapunzel smiled.

"I do?" Jack smirked.

"Do you promise to be true with your words and only lie for the best of our group?" Rapunzel said still smiling.

"I do" Jack smiled back.

"You are now a part of the Gryffindor Troublemakers" Rapunzel hugged Jack. Jack blushed.

Hiccup entered the boy's dormitory, "Whoa, what's going on?" Hiccup asked seeing Rapunzel hugging Jack.

"Nothing, really," Rapunzel stood up and skipped out of the room.

"Really dude, what's going on?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"I am a part of the Gryffindor Troublemakers, but between us Rapunzel, nothing, really nothing" Jack's face still red.

"Oh yeah, that. You know you're too obvious" Hiccup sat down his bed.

"Yeah, like you're not obvious with Merida" Jack smirked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"Your sketches, it looks like your writing down notes but you're really drawing her" Jack smiled.

"How did you know that?" Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

"Too obvious, Hic. " Jack patted Hiccup's back.

* * *

**= Girl's Dormitory =**

"Merida? What are you going to do if you know that someone likes you?" Rapunzel asked Merida who was hitting the pole of her bead using her sword.

"Ermm.. Ah' don't know, Punzie, never ask me 'bout boys" Merida laughed.

"Okay... Mer. do you know that since the first year Hiccup have a big crush on you?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrow.

"Wot? Hiccup have a big crush.. on mei?" Merida laughed again.

"Yeah, it's obvious Merida, he's sketch book is filled with sketches of you" Rapunzel hugged her legs.

"Well, do ye' know tha' Jack likes ye?" Merida placed her sword down and sat on Rapunzel's bed.

"What? How could you be so sure?" Rapunzel smiled nervously.

"Erm.. Let's see, he always sit beside ye', he blushes every time ye' grab his hand, is tha' enough?" Merida smirked.

"I-i don't know" Rapunzel looked at Merida.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Accident at the Quidditch Field

**Hey guys! This is chapter is just random parody because I'm scribbling down the real story!**

**This is just a cover story for the real one! Wish me luck!**

**Sit tight and Enjoy!**

* * *

**= Morning =**

"Yeah! Quidditch Season is finally open!" Merida shouted with excitement.

"Are you going to sign up this year?" Rapunzel cheered.

"Yup, Am' not backing down this year!" Merida shook her head with pride.

"Great! Do you know that I'm doing commentary this year?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Really? How come?" Merida smirked.

"Lorcan is suffering from Loser's Lurgy" Rapunzel hugged her books tighter.

"What? Punzie, Loser's Lurgy doesn't exist," Merida raised her eyebrow.

"Then explain why Lorcan won't commentary this year" Rapunzel fiddled her braid. Merida smirked.

"Hey guys! Merida the Quidditch try-outs is going to be this Friday,but you should sign your name today. Al is in the common room," Hiccup placed his hand on Merida's shoulder.

"Why didn't ye' told mei earlier!?" Merida ran as fast as she could, leaving Rapunzel and Hiccup.

"Punz, I heard your doing commentary this year, nice!" Hiccup high five with Rapunzel.

"I know! I have front row seats of the game!" Rapunzel cheered.

* * *

**= Qudditch try-outs =**

Rapunzel is watching from the bleachers trying to get a good view with all the fog. She's wearing a lavander bonnet, violet jacket with a white handed-knitted sweater inside, denim pants and some black boots her mother bought her, with a Gryffindor scarf around her neck and a small hot apple pie on her lap.

"Hey, Punzie" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder and sat beside Rapunzel.

"Hi Jack... Aren't you cold?" Rapunzel asked seeing Jack wearing a blue hoodie and brown skinny jeans, definitely not for a winter season.

"Nope, why did you ask?" Jack smirked.

"You're not wearing any winter clothes and your bare feet" Rapunzel said, icy mist came out from her lips.

"I love Winter, what are they playing?" Jack smiled.

"What you don't know Quidditch? Don't tell me you haven't watched a match," Rapunzel raised her eyebrow, her voice was shivering.

"No... Punz you're freezing" Jack poked Rapunzel's cheek with his cold hand.

"Each team have seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker. It's the Chasers' job to goal, ten points each time they score, they hold the quaffle. That red ball that Al is holding. Beaters protect the players from getting hit by the Bludgers. The Bludgers will try to hit the players off their broom sticks, the Beaters will try to redirect the bludgers to the other team. The Keeper which is Hiccup will protect the hoops and keep the other team from scoring. And the seeker, which is Lily is like the most important player of the team, her job is to catch the Golden Snitch, the game will keep on going until the Snitch is caught, A Golden Snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points," Rapunzel pointed to the players and explained to Jack everything she knows.

"Wow, you got all sporty suddenly" Jack teased Rapunzel.

"It's the only sport I know, Apple pie?" Rapunzel offered a piece of pie to Jack.

"Thanks, I'm not that hungry" Jack refused.

* * *

"Okay! We only have one spot for this year's try outs! And that spot is a chaser. To that spot you need to score at least five times! The player with the most score gets the spot! Good luck!" Al announced.

"One spot only? Ah'd better give mah' best then" Merida thought.

"Newbies get to position!" Rose ordered as she flew up to the center , the players surrounded her.

Rose threw the big red Quaffle in the air, a suddenly a player caught it as fast as lightning, and scored her first point. It was Merida.

"Well done Dunbroch!" Al cheered.

"Whoa, she's fast!" Jack's eyes widen. "I know... she mastered flying lightning speed a couple of years ago," Rapunzel smiled.

"Someone might get an accident with a ball speeding like that" Hiccup thought as he flew around the hoops. Shivering.

Merida got three points in just five minutes. Rapunzel didn't took her eyes off the field and started practicing commenting.

"Dunbroch got another three points and she's not letting the other players have the Quaffle, here comes a Bludger!" Rapunzel said, she seems to be enjoying.

"Nice one, Punzie" Jack thought she was joking.

"Where's the beaters?" Rapunzel loooked around Hugo and Rose wasn't there.

"Jack, I'm not joking, the Bludgers are out of control!" Rapunzel pointed to the Bludger that is hitting the players.

"Look out!" Jack leaped to Rapunzel causing them to fall off the seats. Jack was on top of Rapunzel, one of the Bludgers tried to hit them.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel shivered.

"All students! Attention all students! Please go back to your common rooms! Repeat go back to your Houses! Immediately!Watch out for Out of control Bludgers! Quidditch players, try to control the Bludgers!" Professor Tooth fluttered to the Commentary's seat and announced calmly.

"Let's go!" Jack helped Rapunzel stand up and they ran inside.

"What was that?" Rapunzel's eyes filled with worry. "I don't know, don't worry I'm sure the professors are handling things know" Jack calmed Rapunzel.

"Make way! MAKE WAY!" Professor Gothel made her way to the Quidditch field to see what's going on.

"Professor Gothel! The Bludgers are out of control!" Professor Tooth fluttered her way to the fellow professor.

"I see... Someone placed a curse on the Bludgers" Professor Gothel took a look on the Bludger.

"It's not safe to play Quidditch yet, please move the games the week after next," Professor Gothel placed the Bludger to it's case.

"Yes, I will ask the headmaster!" Professor Tooth fluttered away.

"No Quidditch? That's horrible for Merida and Hiccup!" Rapunzel looked down.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Oh no! Cursed Bludgers?! Who could it be?! :)**


	10. The Voices in the Shadows

**Hey guys, remember what I noted from the last chapter? Forget about it! I figured out this thingy is turning out well! So if you have any suggestions drop it on the review box or pm me!**

**Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

**= Gryffindor Common Room =**

"Wot's goin' on?" Merida said as she make it through the crowd.

"There's Punzie, we should ask her," Hiccup pointed at Rapunzel who was talking to Jack and Lily.

* * *

"Mom said someone cursed the Bludgers," Rapunzel told Lily and Jack.

"That's terrible, who would want the students hurt?" Lily rested her head on her hand.

"Jack, are you alright?" Rapunzel stared at Jack who was in deep thought, "I'm fine,don't worry" he smirked.

"Oi!Wot's going on around here?" Merida asked Rapunzel.

Merida and Hiccup are still in their Quidditch uniforms.

"Prefect Al and Head girl Rose have an announcement," Rapunzel smirked.

"Gryffindor! Can I have your attention?!" Al shouted but still the chatters around the common room continued. Rose looked around.

"Shuuuut iiiiit!" she yelled, the students looked at Rose, she somehow got their attention "Thank you" Rose said calmly.

"We've got good news and bad news," Al paused at looked at everybody in the room then continued, "The good news is Professor Gothel and Professor Sandy are going to investigate the cursed bludger so that we could still play the game," he paused again, "the bad news is... we can't play Quidditch until the Professors figured out who cursed the bludgers" he tried to smile.

Murmurs around the Common Room started to grow.

"No Quidditch? What's that supposed to mean?" (Rapunzel stutters or say _'what's that supposed to mean?'_ when she gets offended or dissapointed.)

"Horrible" Hiccup muttered.

"Ah' can't wait fer the profesurs' to investigate tha' I want ter' know who's stupid idea it is ter' curse the Bludgers!" Merida screamed at her pillow.

Jack just stared at Rapunzel's braid, knowing that it glows. Hiccup and Rapunzel exchanged glances smiling.

"Why are we smiling?" Rapunzel giggled. "We leave at midnight" Hiccup smiled.

* * *

**= Midnight =**

"Are you sure about this?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder. "Of course, with my brains,Rapunzel's speed, Merida's spells and umm.. you, nothing could go wrong" Hiccup smiled awkwardly.

"Why are ye' worrying anyway, it's not like we're goin' ter' the forbidden forest like ye' always do" Merida smirked.

"How did you know?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "It's not like you wear an invisibility cloak, of course we know!" Hiccup opened the painting.

"Compress everyone!" Rapunzel whisper-shouted then she spread the cloak over them.

"This cloak is a lot bigger than I remembered" Jack poked the fabric.

It was very dark in the night but it wasn't normal usually some torches are lit up.

They walked to the room where the Quidditch balls are kept suddenly they heard a voice, or voices

".. You cursed the bludgers early! I told you to curse them when the games are nearer!.." a cold voice semi-shouted.

".. I didn't know that they will have try-outs!.." a woman's voice semi-shouted back.

".. Look I am helping you to bring your daughter back. So you make a diversion and I'll make more accidents.." the cold voice sounded like he's scolding a child.

"..Fine, I'll do what I can do.." footsteps started to sound. It was coming their way.

A woman in a black robe came out, they didn't saw who it is since it was dark. The four headed back to the common room.

"The voices sounded like Professor Black and Professor Gothel" Hiccup said as he sat down on a couch near the fire place.

"I'm not going home, I'm not going home, I'm not going home" Rapunzel muttered as she rock her self like a child having a tantrum on a corner.

"Hush, Punzie. We're not su'e yet maybe it's just some parent who wanted her' child back, could be anyone, ye' know" Merida comforted Rapunzel.

"I guess, but mom will do anything to prove that the outside world is horrible" Rapunzel smiled weakly.

"We should get some rest, " Jack yawned.

"Good idea, I'm going to review for tomorrows Potions" Hiccup rubbed his eyes.

* * *

**To be continued..**


	11. Injured

**Hello! Here's another chapter!**

**Sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

**= Rapunzel's POV =**

****I didn't know what happened, I just found my self lying on the floor. Myself stuck under a bunch of broken pieces of wood.

"Punzie! Rapunzel wake up! Hang on! We're almost there!" Hiccup's voice echoed in my head, my vision blurry but I can feel that he's carrying me.

The next thing I knew is that I'm in the hospital wing, my left arm injured and my right leg broken, and both my ankles sprained. I can't even feel my toes. I looked around, the hospital wing is empty. I felt my hair, piled on the floor, not braided.

"Oh good your awake. Here, drink this medicine" a nurse placed a pill on my hand and a glass of water on my side table.

"Umm..but what happened?" I asked.

"A student went charging here, carrying you in his arms,he didn't actually say what happened but he said that the Gryffindor Quidditch bleacher fell on you," the nurse checked my arm. I looked down, it was all my fault, I was the one who suggested to study under the bleachers. I didn't know what happened next though.

"You should really get a hair cut," the nurse said as she carefully walk away not stepping on my golden pool of hair.

"I never cut it. I like it that way" I smiled.

"Okay now, you should rest. You might not able to attend classes with your situation but the professors will send you home works" she smiled back.

*.*.*= End of POV =*.*.*

* * *

"Wot' happened Hiccup?! Where's Rapunzel?!" Merida panicked seeing Hiccup, his vest covered with blood.

"We were studying under the Quidditch bleachers like we usually do but a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff were taking tutor classes from Punzie, I heard the nails creak, the first time it creaked I didn't pay attention to it. So after we're done studying, the bleachers fell down. Instead of the freshmen and sophomore, Punzie pushed them away and the wood fell on her instead. I carried her to the Hospital Wing she was unconscious, her left arm is injured, right leg broken and ankles sprained," Hiccup ran his fingers through his brunette hair.

Merida gasped, "Is she goin' ter' be alright?" Merida walked in circles.

"Erm.." Hiccup removed his vest.

"Ach, ferget it! Ah'll find out fer' mah'self" Merida ran to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"No! Ah' need ter' see her! Ah' need ter' see she's alright!" Merida yelled to the nurse.

"You can't now. You can visit her tomorrow, but today she needs to rest" the nurse placed her hands on Merida's shoulders.

"But-.." "It's for the best" the nurse cut her off. Merida looked down and walked away.

~*.*.*.*~

"Is my baby alright?" Gothel asked the nurse in-charge.

"Well, she injured an arm, broke a leg and sprained her ankles but a couple of days of rest, she will be fine" the nurse smiled.

"Can I see her?" Gothel looked older than she usually looked.

"No, but tomorrow you can visit her," the nurse answered.

"Thank you," Gothel smiled weakly.

~*.*.*.*~

As Merida walked her way to the Gryffindor House she heard the voices, the voices they heard last night. She walked towards where the voices came from but she hid careful not to be seen.

".. Why did you do that? You injured my flower!.."

"..You want to prove that the outside world is dangerous, there it's dangerous.."

"..Injuring my daughter is not in our deal!.."

"..So what?! What's so special about your daughter that you don't want her traveling?.."

"..It's none of your business.."

Footsteps started to clap, Merida ran to the fat lady.

"How's Rapunzel?" the lady asked.

"The nurse didn't let mei in but she said tha' Punzie's fine" Merida answered.

"Password?" the lady raised her eyebrow.

"Blibbering Humdinger" Merida sweep her mop of locks out of her face.

The painting swung slowly, Merida entered and the painting closed.

"Oh Punzie, why would ye' sacrifice to save the kids?" Merida muttered.

"You shouldn't think about it that way, you know" Professor Tooth walked in.

"She didn't do anythin' wrong, why should she bei the one injured?" Merida wiped small tears off her eyes.

"Nobody did something, it was just an accident. The kids were even lucky that a brave Gryffindor was there. And Rapunzel was luck to have Hiccup carry her to the Hospital Wing, so the only thing you can do for now is send her gifts or visit her everyday," Professor Tooth fluttered, her turquoise robe shimmering with the sun.

"Thank ye', Professur" Merida smiled weakly. The professor patted Merida's head and fluttered away.

~*.*.*.*~

= The Next Day =

Rapunzel woke up, she sat herself up.

"Whoa," she gasped seeing a pile of sweets on the table near her toes.

"Good your awake, these sweets keep piling up every minute, it's like the whole school sent you those," the nurse placed another pile of sweets.

"That's sweet," Rapunzel read where the candies are from.

Toothflossing Stringmints from Professor Tooth, Licorice wands from Hiccup, Chocoballs from Merida, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Jack, and a whole pile of assorted treats and sweets from assorted houses,students and professors.

"Rapunzel!" Merida ran to Rapunzel's bed.

"Hey, Mer!" Rapunzel smiled cheerfully.

"Ye' look awful! But it seemed you've been busy," Merida looked at Rapunzel's cast painted with flowers, stars, snowflakes, birds and a sun.

"Yeah, lying here all day is so boring, Merida can you pass some of those Chocoballs?" Rapunzel pointed at the pile of goods.

"Sure, whoa that's a lot! Can Ah' have some Chocofrogs?" Merida smiled.

"Yeah, I don't mind, I can't eat all of those can I?" Rapunzel unwrapped the candy.

"Thanks" Merida smiled.

"Where's Jack and Hiccup?" Rapunzel smirked.

"Uh, they're 'investigating' the bleachers tha' fell" Merida opened the box, a frog hoped out, Merida took the trading card fom the box.

"Oh, They should leave the professors with that," Rapunzel chewed.

"Ah' don't think so" Merida smirked.

~*.*.*.*~

"This isn't any accident," Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can see that, the screws are loosened, the wood is cut, it fell on purpose" Hiccup stood up.

"But who would do that?" Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know one man who hates students," Jack smirked.

"It can't be Peeves or Professor Black" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"But who could it be?..." Hiccup added

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Cliffie! Dun dun dun!**


	12. A Gift for a Special Someone

**Hi guys and gals! I'm sorry for the cliffie last chapter!**

**Anyway sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

"It's obvious, Hic. " Jack smirked.

"Please, why would a professor harm a favorite or a top student?!" Hiccup rolled his eyes, "It could be anyone," the brunette added.

"Step away! Step away from the bleacher!" a sweet voice said. The boys turned around, it was Professor Tooth.

"We don't want any more accidents, yes?" she wagged her finger, Jack and Hiccup simply nodded. "Mr. Haddock, you were with Rapunzel when this happened, weren't you?" Hiccup nodded again, the animagus professor continued, "What exactly happened?"

"We were studying, I heard the nails creak when the wind blew. I didn't worried because it was just a little creak, but after we studied.. the bleacher fell, it was going to hit a Hufflepuff Sophomore and a Ravenclaw Freshmen but Rapunzel pushed them away and it hit her instead... She was stuck under large pieces of broken wood and metal. I carefully lifted the things above her and carried her to the Hospital Wing as quick and careful as I can," Hiccup looked at the part of the bleacher where there was blood stains all over.

"I can't believe this actually happen, this Quidditch field stood tall as long as I can remember," Professor Tooth fluttered.

"Boys, let the professors handle this and go back to your houses, carry on," Tooth smiled.

* * *

**= Hospital Wing =**

Rapunzel was reaching out for her paint brush, "Almost...got...it... Come on Pascal help me out.. Almost" she stretched her arm.

"No,no,no! Not this time! You need to rest, if you want to attend classes you will follow my instruction," the nurse took the paintbrush and placed it where Rapunzel can't reach it, "Now drink this," she gave a glass of slime-like substance.

"What is this?" Rapunzel stared at the glass," Just drink it it will heal your arm and ankles in no time," Rapunzel drank the substance and almost puked at the process, she gulped quickly.

"Ew, it tastes.. horribble.. I think I'm gonna be sick" Rapunzel covered her mouth. "What do you expect pumpkin juice?" the nurse took the glass and walked away.

"This is going to be a long.. long day,Pascal, a long *yawn* long day," Rapunzel closed her eyes and slept. Pascal watched as Rapunzel slept.

"Hey Rapunzel, oh asleep" Jack stared at the blonde girl and placed flowers on her side table. Something about Rapunzel made Jack smile.

"Get well soon" Jack crouched down and kissed Rapunzel's nose, causing Rapunzel to shiver a bit, Pascal glared at Jack,"What? It's a nip on the nose" he smirked.

"MR. FROST! What are you doing?!" a sharp voice said. It was Professor Gothel, she looked a lot older than before.

"Nothing, Professor" Jack stepped back from Rapunzel's hospital bed.

"You little liar! Ten points from Gryffindor!" The professor hissed. "Now go back to your house if you don't want to lose another ten points" she glared at Jack.

Jack smirked as he walked slowly out of the Hospital Wing.

"_ 'You little liar, Ten points from Gryffindor'_ What a pain in the neck" Jack muttered. "Whoa!" Jack yelled when he was yanked from the hallway by Merida.

"Hush, Frost!" the scottish hissed, "What's up?" Jack smirked, "Merida knows who's the suspect" Hiccup scribbled something in his notebook.

"Oh, really? Then who is it?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Professor Black and Gothel" Merida whispered, "Told yah" Jack looked at Hiccup.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting it," Hiccup smirked.

"Hush! Both of ye', we don't want anyone ter' know about it" Merida hit both the boys's heads. "Ouch" Jack and Hiccup chorused.

"How could you be so sure?" Hiccup rubbed his head.

"Ah' heard them! A low, cold and angry voice and an old, sharp and high voice, Ah' couldn't be mistaken" Merida crossed her arms.

"How could Rapunzel be related to someone like that old hag?" Jack smirked.

"Well, yeah.. If you look at them closer there's no resemblance. Rapunzel have straight blonde hair and have green eyes and she's so innocent, Professor Gothel have black curly hair and have grey eyes and rather cold," Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

"Anyway, I'm going back to the Hospital Wing" Jack walked with his hand on his pocket the other gripped to his staff.

Jack was entering the Hospital Wing's door when he heard Gothel's voice.. singing.. He took a peek.

".. Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine.." Rapunzel's hair glowed and Gothel's appearance turned younger.

Jack's eyes widen to see that glow again, he wasn't sure. Is he seeing stuff or he's just crazy?

"Get well soon my little flower" Gothel crouched and kissed Rapunzel's forehead.

Jack hid in the dark hoping, not to get caught. Professor Gothel looked to her left and right then walked quickly.

"No, it can't be Gothel. She loves Rapunzel to dearly it couldn't be her," Jack shook his head.

***.*.*.* = The Next Day = *.*.*.***

"Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh! A butterbeer cork necklace from the one and only Luna Lovegood! I have her autograph!" Rapunzel cheered as she read the letter that came with the necklace.

_Dear Rapunzel,_

_I heard what happened, get well soon! I'm sure those two students are grateful for what you did._

_I made you this Butterbeer cork necklace, it will keep the Nargles away._

_Get well soon,_

**_Luna Lovegood_**

_Luna Lovegood-Scamander_

"Merida, look!" Rapunzel showed the odd-looking necklace.

"That's.. erm.. nice" Merida smiled.

"I love it! Thank you Lorcan and Lysander!" Rapunzel smiled at the Ravenclaw twins.

"Your welcome, mom told us to deliver it to you," the twins smiled.

"Thank you very much!" Rapunzel smiled cheerfully.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Okay, the gang now know that Gothel and Black did the accidents, but how are they going to tell Punzie? hmm.. I wonder..**


	13. Who Should I trust?

**Hey guys and gals! Thank you very much for the kind reviews!**

**Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

_"Ugh, how am Ah' gonna tell Punzie about this?"_ Merida thought as she watched Rapunzel play with Pascal.

"Erm... Punzie? Ah' have ter' tell ye' something important... Yer'... Yer'..." Merida mumbled.

"I'm?" Rapunzel looked at Merida with a confused look.

"Uh.. Ah' need ter' go! Get well soon!" Merida ran to the Hallway.

"Okay" Rapunzel watched as Merida's fiery locks disappear.

"Umm.. Merida? Why did you drag us in here? In the girl's comfort room?" Hiccup smirked.

"Don't worry nobody except Punzie and Ah' comes here, but we don't 'go' here" Merida smirked.

"Nobody? As in nobody? Why?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"Because of Moaning Myrtle," Merida sat on the floor.

"Moaning Myrtle?" the boys chorused.

Merida nodded. "Why did you drag us here anyway?" Hiccup sat down.

"Because she's a big scardey cat, she's afraid to tell little Rapunzel about the old hag!" a small voice said.

"Okay, who said that?" Jack looked around with a tight grip on his staff.

"Oh, I see you brought some guy friends, much like Hermione Granger," a lean girl with big glasses and dark lank hair tied into two pigtails appear.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Are you a.. g-ghost?" Hiccup stared at the see-through girl.

"Let's see a Ron Weasley," she pointed at Hiccup, "a Hermmione Granger,"she pointed at Merida,"and oh, a Harry Potter," she floated forward to Jack.

"Anyway,aren't you gonna tell Punzie about you-know-what" Hiccup asked Merida.

"Ye' know how hard it is ter' tell Rapunzel about truthful things," Merida smirked.

"Like?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Like.. erm.. the Quibbler, we've been tellin' Punzie fer' years tha' almost everythin' written in there isn't true and.. ye' don't know how she respond about things," Merida looked down.

"If you don't want to tell her then I'll be the one to tell her!" Myrtle crossed her arms.

"No!" the three chorused.

"I have to go, I have something important to do," Hiccup left the girl's loo, leaving Jack and Merida.

"Hiccup's acting weird these days,wonder what's wrong with him.. Anyway, you figure something out, I'm off to visit Punzie," Jack smirked on the way out.

"That's just great," Merida blew her red locks out of her face.

* * *

"Wow, you heal so fast! I can't believe it, you might be going to classes next week," the nurse checked Rapunzel's leg.

"Yeah... ach, careful" Rapunzel squeaked. The nurse smiled then rubbed oil on Rapunzel's ankle. "Oh, who sent those flowers?" Rapunzel looked at the Stargazers.

"Just some white-haired boy, what was his name? .. umm.." the nurse entered a deep thought.

"Jack?" Rapunzel's eyes twinkled,"Yeah," the nurse left.

"Hey, Punz" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"Hi Jack, thanks for the flowers," Rapunzel smiled.

"Don't mention it," Jack ran his fingers through his white hair, blushing lightly.

"Umm.. Rapunzel, this is hard to believe but we think your mom is the one who cursed the Bludgers and she teamed up with Professor Black, who caused the bleacher to fall down," Jack looked down.

"What?" Rapunzel looked at Pascal then back to Jack, "But how could you be so sure?" she added.

"Well, Merida heard and saw Professor Black and your mom talking about accidents and plans on how to prove that the outside world is 'dangerous' "Jack smirked.

"I-I can't b-believe this... no! You don't know what your talking about!... My mom would never do that! Go away!" Rapunzel pushed Jack and hid herself under her blankets.

"Rapunzel, you have to believe me," Jack grabbed Rapunzel's hand.

"No! Go away!" Rapunzel's voice turned mad and sad, her eyes filled with small tears. Pascal turned blue when he looked at Rapunzel then turned mad red when he looked at Jack, making a growling sound.

Jack looked at the floor then walked away.

* * *

"Oi! Frost ye' look down! Wot's wrong?" Merida placed her hand on Jack's shoulder who was sitting on the windowsill as usual but today he looked sad.

"Rapunzel's mad at me for telling her about her mom," Jack said without looking at the scottish red-head.

"Ye' did wot?" Merida's eyes widen.

"I told her that her mom is up to no good," Jack answered.

"Rule numba' one when talking to Punzie, ye' neva' ever say something bad ter' Rapunzel straight ter' her face," Merida placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry okay, I didn't know that," Jack smirked.

"Oi, Hiccup! Where have ye' been? Ye' missed Charms and Transfiguration," Merida turned to Hiccup.

"I was just talking to Moaning Myrtle?" Hiccup lied.

"Ye' talked ter' Myrtle fer' two hours?" Merida raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, yes?" Hiccup smirked. Merida stared at him for three seconds then said," Okay"

* * *

"Pascal? Do you think he was telling the truth? He looked serious," Rapunzel placed Pascal on her hand. The chameleon shrugged his little shoulders.

"*sigh* I don't know, maybe he is, maybe he's not. Who should I trust Pascal? I'm not sure anymore," Rapunzel looked at her cast.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. Just a Small Kiss

"Pascal, help me out. I don't know, maybe I overreacted," Rapunzel said while picking up Pascal from the flowers. The chameleon shrugged his little shoulders.

"I mean, they could be right. Mom would do anything to get me home," Rapunzel petted Pascal.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to your chameleon, some would think your crazy," the nurse smiled then left a glass of water on the side table.

"I know that they're my friends like since the first year but if they're against mom *sigh* I don't know," Rapunzel told Pascal, not paying attention to what the nurse just said.

* * *

**(next day)**

**~*~ = Boy's Dormitory = ~*~**

"Jack, it's not really your fault. Rapunzel's just, you know... uh...overreacted," Hiccup smiled weakly at Jack.

"Maybe," Jack touched the window, frost covered the window and took form of a flower with his touch.

"Bro, why don't you visit her? Apologize, she's forgiving. Trust me," Hiccup sat down to his desk and started scribbling.

"Yeah, I should give it a shot," Jack smirked.

Once that Jack was gone and Hiccup was alone, Hiccup revealed a jar with something moving inside.

"Shh, buddy, we don't want anybody to find out. Here," Hiccup dropped a fish inside the jar. Hiccup hid the jar under his desk.

* * *

"Merida, is it true? " Rapunzel looked at Merida,"True? About wot'?" Merida smiled nervously.

"About mom, is it true that she and Professor Black you know, up to no good?" Rapunzel looked down.

"Am' not sure but Ah' heard them talkin' about 'danger' and the 'outside world'," Merida smirked.

"Did Jack told you about what I said?" Rapunzel looked at Merida with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, don't mind it. He'll be fine, Ah' gotta go ter' classes, get well soon," Merida stood up.

"Thanks for dropping the home works!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Hey, Punz," Jack smiled weakly at Rapunzel.

"Hi Jack... I'm sorry about yesterday, I just overreacted.. I didn't mean to scream at you," Rapunzel smiled back.

"It's okay, really. I should even be the one apologizing for saying it straight to you," Jack smirked, "So.. we friends?" he added.

"We're always friends," Rapunzel's sad smile turned bright.

"I should be getting back to class, get well," Jack smiled. He was walking out of the Hospital Wing when he turned back and ran to Rapunzel.

"Forgot something," he left a box of jellybeans then pecked at Rapunzel's cheek. Rapunzel got goosebumps, she shivered receiving a small cold kiss from Jack. *blush*

Jack gave a mischievous grin then walked away leaving Rapunzel pink and shocked.

"P-Pascal? Did you see that?! Oh my land, what am I feeling? I'm feeling butterflies in my belly, his lips were cold," Rapunzel smiled at Pascal.

* * *

**~*~ = Common Room = ~*~**

"Hey Jack, you look happier than before, what's up?" Hiccup asked while playing chess with Lily.

"Something amazing," Jack smiled.

"Spill the beans Frost! What happened? Did Rapunzel forgive you?" Lily smiled at Hiccup just because she's winning.

"Yeah, she forgave me and I'm going to keep the amazing part for myself," he stuck out his tongue.

"He kissed Punzie's cheek, yeah, ye' really left Punz pink, huh Frost," a scottish voice said.

"How did you know, Merida?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"It's not like your the only one who visited her," Merida leaned against the threshold of the Girl's dormitory door.

"No way! You kissed Punzie on the cheek?! "Lily exclaimed.

"So what? it's just a small kiss," Jack chuckled. "No Way! Jack Frost kissed Rapunzel?" a sweet voice fluttered in, it was Professor Tooth, acting like one of them.

"He kissed Punz on the cheek," Hiccup smiled at the Professor, "You do know what Professor Gothel will do if she finds out do you?" The professor semi-whispered.

"No, wait yes _'ten points from Gryffindor!'_" Jack mimicked Professor Gothel's high voice. The students laughed, even the Animagus Professor joined in.

"Well, you should watch your back, Jack. Don't let this slip out of your hands, Ta-ta!" Professor Tooth fluttered out of the Common Room.

"I love being a Gryffindor! The head of the house is fun to be with... Checkmate!" Lily smiled.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N : I love this chapter, it brings out Tooth's cheerful side and Jack's crush on Punzie, Ahh feels**


	15. Triwizard Tournament

**A/N:** _Gosh totally forgot about Halloween! Oh well, it's a good thing there's this thing called 'edit'. And probably this chapter is only a filler so the Yule Ball would be extra special! Sorry guys!_

_Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!_

* * *

**~*~ = Gryffindor Common Room = ~*~**

"Hey Merida, are you visiting Punz today?" Hiccup ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

"Is tha' a question? Of cers' Ah' am," Merida chuckled, "Oh I was just wandering if you know.. uh.. I could come with you?" Hiccup smiled awkwardly.

"Erm, sure. The more the merrier," Merida smiled, "Haven't you visited her yet, Hiccup?" Terra asked, she have midnight black hair, freckles all over and lightly tanned skin.

"No, not yet. It would be weird if I'll visit her alone with flowers and sweets," Hiccup smirked.

"Please, Jack always visit Punz alone, everyday, after classes. With flowers and sweets," Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Well, his case is different. Me and Punzie are just friends, she's sweet but I like someone else," Hiccup sat down munching some chips.

"Come on Hic, let's go," Merida went out the portrait hole.

Merida and Hiccup were just walking to the Hospital Wing when they saw Jack running the same direction.

"Race you to the Hospital Wing!" he said laughing.

"Oh it's on! It's a good thing Ahm' wearing mah' running boots," Merida chased Jack, leaving Hiccup in the dust.

"Keep up Hiccup!" Jack yelled. Hiccup woke up from his daydream and ran.

Merida was leading, Jack was surprised that the 'princess' runs fast, Hiccup on the other hand was keeping up but still on the dust of Merida and Jack.

"It's slippery!" Jack touched the floor with his staff causing the floor to be covered with frost, Merida slipped and stumbled,"Cheater!" she hissed while standing up.

"Merida! You alright?" Hiccup helped Merida up, "Aye, Ahm' alright. Ah' can stand up by mah' self Hic,"Merida pulled herself away.

"Sorry?" Hiccup blushed. Merida ran again to the Hospital Wing.

Jack was still running when he stopped, with Professor Gothel in front of him.

"Running in the corridors, are we? Someone might get hurt! Ten points from Gryffindor," The professor wagged her finger then walked away to the faculty room.

"That old hag have problems _'ten points from Gryffindor' _, obviously she wants Slytherin to win because it was her house," Jack muttered while entering the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Hi Jack!.. ach... careful," Rapunzel smiled at Jack, with the nurse taking of her cast and putting some bandage on it.

"Hey Punz," Jack smiled back, "Frost!" Merida walked in, Hiccup following her, "Hey Punzie," Hiccup waved shyly.

"Hi Hiccup, Merida!" Rapunzel waved.

"How's yer' leg?" Merida looked at the cast that the nurse is removing.

"Oh it's better, Nurse Grace said I'll be out today after the bandage is well placed," Rapunzel smirked.

"That's great! You don't want to miss Halloween next week," Hiccup lightly ruffled Rapunzel's hair.

"It's done, now carefully stand up and try to walk," Nurse Grace stepped back a little.

Rapunzel sat up and carefully stood up and stumbled a little," Whoa," Jack caught her before she falls entirely and sat her down the Hospital bed. "Thanks," Rapunzel blushed lightly.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen, you can't go out yet, we have to recheck your leg. Maybe you could go back to classes this week but not today," Nurse Grace's smile faded.

"Oh, I hope nothing's wrong," Rapunzel looked at the three.

"Ye'll be fine, ye' just need some rest, that's all," Merida tried to cheer Rapunzel up.

"You three should wait in your common rooms," Nurse Grace said.

* * *

**~*~ = Girl's Dormitory = ~*~**

"Yeesh, this place turned messy all of a sudden," Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, without Punzie probably we're forced to _really_ clean," Terra said.

"Rapunzel have a cleaning habit of a house elf that I miss so much," Lily smirked.

" Oi! Don't touch Punzie's stuff, Freshmen!" Merida entered the room.

"Merida, your back!" Lily smiled, "Ahm' back!" Merida said *jazz hands*

"How's Rapunzel?" a freshmen asked. "She's betta' and Nurse Grace said she'd be out this week," Merida smirked.

"Best wishes," Lily sat down.

* * *

**~*~ = Boy's Dormitory = ~*~**

"Jack, are you going to ask Rapunzel to the Yule Ball?" Al asked Jack who was rummaging around his trunk.

"What's a Yule Ball?" Jack smirked.

"You haven't heard of a Yule Ball?!" all the boys in the dormitory chorused.

"Is it something I have to know? Come on guys, I grew up in the muggle world," Jack sat down on his bed.

"A Yule Ball, Jack, is a dance more like a muggle prom. Guys will ask girls as their 'date' and we will all dress up pretty and fancy," Hugo explained.

"I'll try, how 'bout you Hiccup are you going to ask Merida?" Jack chuckled.

"Hiccup have a thing for that fiery lass?" Hugo smirked.

"Yeah, written all over, he's to shy to tell her though," Jack went back to his trunk.

"Am not! I-I'm just waiting a good time to tell her," Hiccup blushed.

* * *

Merida,Hiccup and Jack were walking to their classes when a crowd of students caught their eye.

"Wot's going on?" Merida asked.

"Let's see," Jack smirked.

The three walked to the crowd, the students were all looking at a huge sign placed on the foot of the marble staircase. Jack, the tallest of the three, stood on tiptoe and read the sign out loud to the other two:

**Triwizard Tournament**

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at Six o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

"Awesome! It's Potions last thing on Friday!" Jack cheered. "Only a week away," Lysander, one of the Ravenclaw twin exclaimed.

"Ah' hope Ah' can enter, too bad Ah' can't,"Merida blew off her locks from her eyes.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

* * *

**To be continued..**


	16. A Friend Back

**Hey guys and gals! **

**Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

"Becus' of some stupid rules," Merida pushed some students so she could get out of the crowd, "Why don't you break the rules, you always break the ground rules, how hard can it be?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"Frost, the Triwizard turnament' isn't like the school ground rules and A've tried breakin' bigger rules bafore it didn't turn out well, Ah' mean Ah' turned mah' mum inter a bear once fer' breakin' the rules n' tha's not goin' ter happen again,"Merida smirked.

"You turned your mom into a bear?" Hiccup stumble out of the crowd, "Aye, it's a long story tha' Ah' don't want ter' talk about," Merida continued walking.

"What's with this Triwizard Tournament anyway?" Jack smirked.

"Eternal Glory and some random things," Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Ah' swear Ah'd do anythin' just ter compete in the triwizard tournament, it's the first one n' twenty yers' since Cedric Diggory died in one of the competitions so they stopped the turnament until now!" Merida shook her head.

Things went by so fast, the week already passed only a day until the tournament. The caretaker (unnamed, not thought of a name yet, please help me!) has been more tougher, he have been sending students to detention for unpolished shoes, the professors have been busy preparing, the armors in the hall have been shined and well oiled, the paintings dusted off, they looked new once again.

Everything in the castle is all tidy and shiny, except for the little shack near the forbidden forest. It looks rotten and old. The three got curious took a closer look.

"You know it's really rude to barge in to someone's house," said a distant and dreamy voice.

"Oh sorry professur' we don't mean ter'," Merida panicked hoping that the professor don't take points from them, "Professor? You live here?" Jack looked around.

"Oh no, I'm just cleaning this for Hagrid, it's a shame he had to retire, have you visited miss Gothel today? I heard she's going out of the Hospital Wing today," Professor Luna placed her hand on one of the beams.

"Today? We haven't visited her yet, Professor Tooth said we have to clean our dormitories even if the other schools won't see it," Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"Is my leg alright?" Rapunzel asked Nurse Grace who was putting new bandages on her leg.

"It's better, but you have to keep these bandages on, so it will heal even if your studying, but no running allowed," Nurse Grace wagged her finger.

"No running? Maybe running can wait," Rapunzel looked at Pascal.

"There, come on up!" Nurse Grace stepped back. Rapunzel stood up without hesitation, but she still can't feel her right leg's toes. She tried to walk .. and she did! Still without hesitation she moved freely and a big relief and excitement entered Rapunzel's heart.

"It looks like you can stand up on yourself, here drink these pills if you fill any sprains on your leg," Nurse Grace gave Rapunzel some medicine, it's rather small, it has a smiley face embroaded on it.

"Thanks Nurse Grace," Rapunzel smiled and took the medicine and Pascal. She placed Pascal on her shoulder and flicked her wand to braid it.

Rapunzel walked slowly to the hallway, she noticed that the walls don't have spider webs and the armors are shining, the paintings looked new.

"Rapunzel, is that you? How are you feeling?" Sir Nicholas passed through a wall and floated near Rapunzel.

"Good morning Sir Nicholas! I'm feeling great! How about you?" Rapunzel answered cheerfully, "Still a ghost! Anyway where's your friends?," Sir Nicholas said with sarcasm.

"I have no idea where they are Sir, but I heard there's going to be a Triwizard Tournament," Rapunzel hid her hands on her back.

"Oh yes, the first in thirty years. have you met Cedric Diggory?" Sir Nicholas asked,"Mr. Cedric? The Resident Hufflepuff ghost?" Rapunzel smirked.

"Yes, yes, he died on one of the tasks, killed by the one of the servants of the Dark Lords, horrible really, killed by one of the unforgivable curses," Sir Nicholas shook his head.

* * *

(Timewarp)

"Good Evening! Good evening students!" North stood up, "Before we start our banquet I have few announcements!" ,he paused.

And continued," All of you know Miss Rapunzel Gothel, she won Gryffindor fifty points for bravery on saving the two younger students!" the tables cheered and clapped, especially the Gryffindor table.

A mark of surprise slapped Rapunzel's face, she didn't knew what just happened.

"Another ten points for Gryffindor for Hiccup Haddock on helping save Rapunzel's life by carrying her to the Hospital Wing," the tables cheered again and a roar of claps from the Gryffindor table.

"Lastly, I would just remind you about our guests tomorrow, we expect you to behave properly and give them a warm welcome!" North opened his arms. "Thank you!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the names for the caretaker! It's really hard to think for a name right now because of the hot season in the Philippines :)**

**Btw: since 'the one who writes the ones' suggested first **

**Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on guys! It's almost 6 o' clock!" Rapunzel hurried out of the portrait hole with Merida following her. After a minute the boys came out, their hair well combed and their neck ties tied nicely.

"Whoa, do ye' have a fever?! Frost, it's the fers' time Ah' saw ye' comb yer' hair!" Merida chuckled, "Oh stop it Mer, they probably know that Beauxbatons is an all girl school," Rapunzel giggled.

The four walked outside the castle with the others, their necks craning just to see a sign of any transportation or anything.

"How do you think their traveling? I mean it's a long way from Bulgaria and France to London," Hiccup asked, "On broomsticks, I guess," Lily answered.

"Look! Over there!" Ivy Millan from Slytherin shouted,"Where?!" the students craned their necks.

Above the Forbidden Forest they saw a powder blue carriage pulled by winged horses, coming nearer their carriage's door was embossed with gold coat of arms. After the carriage have landed a boat's mast suddenly appeared in the middle of the Black Lake.

"What's that?!" Lysander pointed, he was the first one to see the mast.

A ship arose from the Black Lake. It looked strange and skeletal.

* * *

"Before we start our banquet, let us give the schools a warm welcoming applause!" North got to his feet and opened his arms and continued," Let us welcome The Beauxbatons Acadamy of Magic!", the students clapped formally.

The great door opened as students entered the hall, the look like 7th years. They're wearing light blue silk uniform. They walked gracefully causing all the boys' heads to follow the Beauxbatons' step by step. They revealed blue butterflies under their sleeves and they performed a simple ballet turn and a bow. At the end of the line stands a beautiful witch, with silvery blonde hair, deep blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a dark blue dress, a white coat and she wore simple jewelries on her neck.

"Sir North," the beautiful witch extended her hand, "Madame Fleur, welcome back to Hogwarts" North kissed her hand lightly. "I remembered when I last visited Hogwarts, magnificent,"

North smiled. Madame Fleur sat down on the chair placed on the right side of North's chair.

"Now, give around of applause for Durmstrang Institute!" North clapped his hands and so did the students.

The door opened once again and rather muscular 7th year boys entered. They wore fur coats, fur hats and blood-red robes. The other girls fawning over their muscular figure and good looks.

"Is it _that_ cold?" Jack smirked.

The students have staffs, they hit the floor a couple of times creating sparks on the floor, they flipped and tossed their staffs showing off. When the students reached the front some students made a hip hop twirl. And marching in the end is a tall,thin man about the age of Madame Fleur. He wore similar uniforms like the students but his was white.

"North!" he patted North's back,"Krum,welcome back to Hogwarts ," North patted back. Viktor Krum sat down on the chair on the left side of North's chair.

"Let us give another applause to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!"

* * *

"Jings craven mah' bob, tha's Viktor Krum! He was the greatest seeker in the world!" Merida smiled.

"I thought Harry Potter is the greatest seeker in the world?" Rapunzel looked at Pascal who was on Jack's staff, "Don't be silly Punz, Harry Potter is the youngest," Merida chuckled.

The students from Beauxbatons settled on the Hufflepuff table while the students from Durmstrang settled on the Gryffindor table. The four sat on their usual seats, somewhere far from the crowd but since the Durmstrangs settled on the Gryffindor table their seated near the Durmstrangs. Rapunzel already made a good impression while Merida and Hiccup saw a jealous Jack.

The golden platters in front of them were filled with various food, more than before. French cuisine and food cooked in Bulgaria.

After all the golden plates were clean North stood up again, he beamed at everyone in the room. A wave of excitement filled the students' faces and looked at the headmaster.

"The moment has come!" North said in a booming voice. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. I would like to say a few words before we bring in the casket," he paused. "Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce Mr. Luck, Head of the Department of the International Magical Cooperation,"a man in a black suit with a beard stood up, the students applaud politely," and Mr. Stark , Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." a man in a grey suit stood up and waved. More applause filled the room.

"Mr. Luck and Mr. Stark has been arranging the Triwizard Tournament for a long time, now we shall explain the rules, Arthur please bring out the casket,"

Arthur the caretaker placed a golden treasure chest-like compartment, bejeweled by beautiful gems, ruby, sapphire, diamonds and opals. North tapped the top of the casket it slowly opened revealing a tall golden cup with dancing blue flames on top.

"Eternal glory! This is what awaits the champion! Once you've been chosen, there is no backing down, you must accept your fate. This year we have slight changes on the rules, for this year no student under the age of seventeen will compete," North said. A loud mutter over the four tables were made,then students started to boo and hiss.

"It is for your own safety! Now, let us proceed how to enter the tournament. All of the students who wants to compete will write their name on a piece of parchment and place it on the fire. I will be drawing an Age Line, for those younger students who will attempt to put their names on the flame," North beamed at the students,"The deadline of putting your name into the flame will be tomorrow evening. The tournament has begun!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**What do you think about about a jealous Jack? :)**


	18. The Four Champions

**Hello guys and gals!**

_**A/N:**__ Do you know today, May 11th, 2013 is the coronation of Merida Dunbroch as an official Disney Princess? Have you seen her 'Deluxe Princess Mode' ? I've seen it and for me it's horrible, they made Merida's unruly hair softer, they took off her quiver of arrows and bow, they made her dress lighter and all sparkly, and most of all they made her slimmer, her waists thinner and her cheeks less chubby. They really __**destroyed her unruly image**__ and made her like the other Disney Princesses, I really thought Merida would be the only one not thin and have a weapon on her profile and she really look beautiful before the 'slight changes' and with the 'slight changes' her__** natural beauty**__ was gone. A lot of little girls are out there looking up to the Disney princesses, some are insecure for what they look like, they should really have the **real Merida** back, a lot of fans are protesting out there including me. Merida doesn't need the *glam* mode, she's already beautiful the way she is. I should really get on to the story now, some of you may think tha' Ah'm not makin' sense._

**Sit tight and Enjoy...**

* * *

The four woke up early, it was really not Hiccup,Jack and Merida's habit to wake up early on a weekend but today they felt like waking up early.

Rapunzel wore her usual Lavander dress, which consists a corset top laced with a pink ribbon, the skirt is in a darker shade of purple but it's still bright, it is decorated with swirl designs. Her hair braided with flowers.

Merida wore a dark green faded top,a brown leather jacket, dark denim skinny jeans and a pair of black, knee-high walking boots. She wore a belt with a quiver of arrows hanging on it, and she have her trusty bow slinging on her back. Her hair untamed and fiery as always.

Jack wore his faded navy blue hoodie with floral/spiral frosts surrounding the collar and the end of the sleeves, his dark brown skinny jeans with frayed straps starting from his knees and ending to the bottom of the jeans, and he's barefeet as always.

Hiccup wore a green long sleeved shirt, a brown fur vest, a simple brown pants and a pair of dark brown boots.

After eating their breakfast, they watched as students place their names on the flames. (A/N: haha, it rhymes)

"Merida! Hide me! Hide me!" Rapunzel whispered as she hid behind Merida's hair,"Punz, why are ye' hidin'?" Merida chuckled. "That Syndrom from Durmstrang is staring at me like crazy!" Rapunzel whisper-shouted.

"Come on, Punz. He's looking at you the way Jack stares at you," Hiccup smiled, "Well, he have creepy eyes, Jack's eyes are beautiful," Rapunzel muttered. Jack let out a small lopsided smile, hiding his face with his hood.

Syndrom placed a piece of parchment in the goblet's fire, and he winked at Rapunzel in the process. Jack glared at the black-haired boy (Syndrom).

"Rose? Your entering?" Roxanne Weasley asked her cousin,"Yeah, just turned seventeen last month right?" Rose answered as she place the parchment in the flame.

"Hold your applause everyone! Thank you!" Hugo and his blonde friend Carevv entered the hall, they made their way to the goblet.

"It's ready, brewed it this morning," Hugo whispered to the four, "Brewed what?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder,"Aging Potion, we're entering the tournament," Carevv chuckled, "Hey, Merida you want one, come on I know you want to enter the tournament," Hugo smiled.

"Don't bei silly Hugo, ye' see tha'? Tha' is an Age line, North himself drew it, there is no way an Aging Potion would pass through it," Merida rolled her eyes, "Hugo, didn't your uncles tried it once and grew beards?" Rapunzel tucked a stray lock behind her hair.

"I'm sure uncle George is just joking about that, come on Carevv," both the boys hoped in the Age line and placed their parchments on the flame, surprisingly the goblet accepted the parchments.

"Aww, to bad for you Merida!" Carevv teased as he high five with Hugo, then a sudden spark from the Goblet appeared and threw both the boys. They groaned and sat up, they have white beards and white hair.

"Bloody hell, you look old!" Hugo pointed at Carevv,"You look like my Grandpa!" Carevv pointed at Hugo. All of the students laughed at them, Merida tried to hold her laugh.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Luminous? Tried to enter with Aging Potion, yes? Nurse Grace will be waiting for you in the Hospital wing with other students that also grew beards, go on now," Professor Tooth smiled, trying to hold her laugh.

"Eternal Glory, such a grand prize, huh?" Hiccup smirked, "Yeah, wonder what Harry Potter did to the money," Jack stared at the dancing blue flames on top of the goblet.

"Merida, why didn't you try the Aging potion?" Rapunzel asked Merida who was targeting birds in the sky,"Ah've read the book,The History the of Triwizard Tournament, all of the champions, rules and regulations are there," Merida loosed an arrow,sending a pigeon down.

* * *

**Halloween Feast**

The hall was filled with lit carved pumpkins on each corner, thin spider webs hanging on the chandeliers.

The night seemed to take forever, the students tapping their feet with impatience, the prefects checking their watches every second. The professor are killing them, they eat so slow.

"Wot's takin' them so long?" Merida rested her head on her hand,"Maybe their eating a bony fish, or they just want us waiting," Rapunzel smirked.

"Finally!" Al sighed in relief as the students watched North walk to the center.

"Good evening students, professors, ghosts and guests! Tonight is a very special night, isn't it?" North said in a booming voice, his Russian accent clear as always, "The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector... The Goblet of Fire," he gestured at the Goblet of Fire. "Once you heard your name, please enter that door and wait inside," he pointed at another great door behind the staff's table.

The students watch intently.

North waved his wand, the lights in the hall went out leaving the light of the carved pumpkins and the bright flames of the goblet, turning into a dark dim. North turned to the Goblet, all of the students stared at the goblet. Suddenly the blue flames turned red and released a tongue of fire. North caught it revealing a small parchment on his hands,"The champion from Beauxbatons will be... Epauline Snow!" he smiled.

The Beauxbatons clapped for their champion, Epauline, a girl with light skin with dirty blonde hair, pale pink lips, and dark green eyes. Epauline walked gracefully to North, shook his hand and glided to the door behind the staff's table.

North turned to the Goblet again, as well as the students. After a few seconds of staring, the blue flames turned red again releasing another flamed parchment in the air. North caught it again and read it," The chosen champion from Durmstrang is... Syndrom Night!" he said in a booming voice.

The Durmstrangs cheered for their champion, Syndrom. A boy with an athletic figure, jet-black hair and lightly tanned skin walked to North and shook his hand, then he marched to the door where Epauline entered.

A struck of silence began when the students waited for a champion from Hogwarts, when the blue flames turned red they all gasped.

"The champion from Hogwarts is.." North paused," Scorpious Malfoy!" he announced. The whitish-blonde Slytherin prefect walked to North and shook his hand.

"Let's give around of applause for our champions!" North opened his arms wide. And he walked to the staff's table when the blue flames turned red once again.

The professors stared at the flames with doubt, the students' faces filled with surprise.

North caught the parchment released by the goblet and read it, "We have another champion.. from Hogwarts.." he stared at the parchment with disbelief.

"Hiccup Haddock," North said.

Hiccup gasped with surprise, Rapunzel was shocked, Jack stared at Hiccup, Merida.. Merida just looked down on the golden platters.

"Hiccup Haddock!" North yelled.

"Go on, Hiccup!" Rapunzel whispered, slightly pushing Hiccup to move. Hiccup walked slowly, he can feel hundreds of eyes staring at him. It felt like he was walking forever, like he wasn't even moving.

Finally he reached the front row, North didn't extended his hand or smiled at him. He entered the door behind the staff's table. The professors looked at him with shock, Professor Tooth didn't even smile at him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hehe, I thought it would be obvious. FireHazard101 **good choice with Jack, sadly I won't risk his pretty face and instead I will test Hiccup's skill :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**_Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the really long ' Author's Note' in the last chapter. I just got disappointed at Disney for what they've done with Merida and I should really stop babling and get on with the story.._

**Sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup entered the great door behind the staff's table. He was in a room full of paintings and trophies, he saw the three silhouettes of the champions standing around the fireplace.

Syndrom is staring at the fire, he looks like he doesn't notice Hiccup. Scorpious is chatting with Epauline.

"Are you here to deliver a message? What should we do next?" Epauline turned to Hiccup. Obviously, she thought that Hiccup is just there to deliver a message. Hiccup remained silent.

"North, zhis is unfair! Hogwarts again! Zhis' is zhe second time zhat Hogwarts have two champions!" Madame Fleur said while the professors walked in the room,"North, you wouldn't sacrifice my student, won't you? He's just a boy!" Professor Tooth fluttered to the side of North.

Professor Mansnoozie made a question mark above his head by his dreamsand. "What shall we do?" Professor Black smirked.

"Madame Fleur, zhis 'little boy' will compete wiz' us in zhe turnament?" Epauline raced to her Headmistress.

"Everybody if you please! I'm trying to think!" North yelled then he turned to Hiccup.

"Did you place your name in the Goblet?" he grabbed Hiccup by the collar. "No,sir," Hiccup quickly answered.

"Did you ask an older student to place your name in the Goblet?"

"No,sir,"

"How did your name ended up in the GOBLET?!"

"I-I don't know,s-sir,"

"Sir! Please stop questioning him. Probably somebody placed his name in the goblet," said a distant and dreamy voice.

Professor Luna walked from behind, her bare feet showing each sway of her robes. "Yes, indeed Harry Potter's name did appear once when he was underage," Viktor Krum smirked. "The 'great' Harry Potter survived, we should test this boy's skills," Professor Black's voice echoed.

* * *

"Wot' were ye' tryin' ter' do, Hiccup? Do ye' know tha' even a seventh year died in one of the tournaments?" Merida grabbed Hiccup by his shoulders, her voice furious. "I didn't put my name on the Goblet, Merida. I don't even have any intentions on joining the tournament," Hiccup said, his voice shivering.

"Exshcuse me mishh? I mustache you a queshtion?" Jack said with a lock of Rapunzel's hair under his nose, "Stop it Jack, you're killing me," Rapunzel giggled. Merida glared at the two, Jack and Rapunzel have always been the playful in the group.

"What? We're just playing!" Rapunzel and Jack chorused. Merida smirked then glared at Hiccup and walked boldly to the girls' dormitory. "Hiccup, you should get some sleep," Rapunzel leaned to Hiccup with Jack mimicking her move.

Hiccup walked to the boys' dormitory, when he entered the room all of the boys in the room turned silent as he pass by. He rolled up to sleep.

* * *

**~*~ = Morning = ~*~**

Rapunzel, Jack and Merida are already eating. Jack as always trying to impress Rapunzel with his jokes and swag and Merida remained silent while carving an eagle on her bow.

"Morning," Hiccup sat beside Merida. "Good Morning, champ!" Rapunzel cheered, Jack smirked. Merida rolled her eyes then moved next to Rapunzel.

"Punz, don't call me 'champ', have you seen the pins?" Hiccup pouted,"This one? The Slytherins are giving it away, I'm just figuring out how are they doing this?" Rapunzel stared at the 'Syndrom Rules, Hiccup Stinks' badge.

"Ugh, throw that away," Hiccup told Jack and Rapunzel, "Why? Merida's wearing it," Jack smirked. "Look, what do you think of my scarf?" Jack asked Rapunzel with Rapunzel's braid dangling around his shoulders. "Lovebirds," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Haddock, please come with me," Professor Luna tapped Hiccup's shoulder.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** _This is just a filler_


	20. Confessions

**A/N:** Hey guys and gals, sorry for the late update (for me 2 days is already late) I'm in province so,yeah. By the way the Yule Ball won't be here until the first task is finished and thank you for the idea of Hiccup meeting thee Harry Potter.

**Sit tight and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hiccup, come with me please," Professor Luna tapped Hiccup's shoulder, "Professor, I haven't finished eating yet. Am I in trouble?" Hiccup gulped.

"Oh no, North wants you to meet someone. You can get back with your food later," the professor smiled. Hiccup stood up and followed Professor Luna, as much as he wants to talk to Merida it is North's order.

"Mer, why aren't you talking to Hiccup? He said he didn't put his name to the Goblet, don't you trust him?" Rapunzel placed her hand on Merida's shoulder, "Ah'll talk ter' ye' three later," Merida slung her backpack on her shoulder and stormed off.

* * *

"Mr. Haddock, I want you to meet Mr. Potter," North motioned to a man with black hair and glasses. Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Th-thee Harry Potter?" Hiccup asked, "Yes Hiccup, and he will be your 'mentor' or he will be the one in-charge of you until the tournament is over," North sat down his chair.

"Nice to meet you Hiccup," Harry extended his hand,"N-nice to meet you too," Hiccup slowly shook it.

"So,I heard you're not in the age of seventeen," Harry gestured Hiccup to come with him for a walk down the hallways,"Do you know what the first task is going to be?" Harry smirked. Hiccup shook his head and remained silent. "Dragons, you'd be lucky if you know how to approach one," Harry pocketed his hands. Hiccup was relieved to hear that the first task would include a dragon but for what? Is the first task to kill a dragon? But he could never kill one. "Uh, what are we going to do with the dragons?" Hiccup gulped. "I dunno, last time we just need to steal a golden egg from it," Harry shook his shoulders.

After Harr and Hiccup talked. Harry Potter headed to the Gryffindor's common room to visit Al and Lily. While Hiccup headed to the library to look for Rapunzel. She'd probably be in the library at this point of the day.

"Het bookworm," Hiccup said when he finally found Rapunzel."Hey champ," Rapunzel said without looking at Rapunzel. Of course Hiccup wasn't surprise that Rapunzel didn't took some attention at him because Rapunzel is reading a muggle arts book. "Where's Merida and Jack?" Hiccup smirked, "Jack is probably sitting on the windowsill or playing pranks on random students and Merida just got out from the library, she said she's going to the Common room," Rapunzel smirked.

"Thanks Punzie," Hiccup said before storming out of the library to look for Merida.

He ran as fast as he can. And finally he saw Merida's fiery red locks, nobody would miss it. "Merida wait!" Hiccup ran forward to her.

"You've been avoiding me lately, are you still mad about the tournament?" Hiccup placed his hand on Merida's shoulder. Merida pushed Hiccup's hand and turned around, her furious blue eyes met Hiccup's olive green eyes. "Meybe Ah' am, isn't it obvious Hiccup? Ah'm tryin' ter' avoid ye' is tha' the end of the world?" Merida said madly. "Well, it will be the end of my world," Hiccup muttered, Merida stared at him her eyes grew softer, her mad eyebrows calmed, her cheeks blushed lightly. "Ah'm not mad about the tournament Hiccup," Merida said. "Your not? Then why are you avoiding me?" Hiccup pocketed his hands.

"Ah'm not avoiding ye' Hic, Ah'm just worried. Heh, Ah' could breathe if Rapunzel's name appeared in the goblet, Ah' know she could handle herself but ye'? Yer' a walking fishbone for pete's sake ," Merida chuckled. "But you look mad, and wait a minute that is really offending," Hiccup crossed his arms. "Ach, ferget about it Haddock, but ye' know this turnament means a lot ter' mei', Ah' could prove mah' self , tha' Ah' can defend mahself, tha' Ah' don't need ter' get married just ter' step ferward ter' being a queen," Merida smirked.

"What are you worried about?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Tha' one of mah' best friends die, the tournament is a rough game anybody could get hurt or werse die," Merida hugged her elbows. "Aww, you do care, hey Hic. have you told her that ya know," Jack came from no where he was dangling from the ceiling beam, his head was beside Merida's head. "Ah' have told ye before,Frost. Ye' might wanna think twice with yer' words," Merida pointed her wand at Jack's neck,"Jack, do you know that your not helping?" Hiccup chuckled. "Hey, I'm just a third person here! I'm out," Jack landed on the floor and ran to the Fat Lady's.

"Uh, Merida, this may be the perfect time to tell you that I-I really.. that I really.. that I really," Hiccup wiped off the cold sweat from his forehead, "Och, spit it out,Hiccup," Merida said. "I really like you Merida, from the first year we met. I love the way your hair sways everytime you walk, I love the way you talk everything about you is perfect," Hiccup said quickly, while blushing madly. "Hiccup, ye' should've save those words fer' the Yule Ball," Merida smiled, "Did that sound stupid?" Hiccup nervously asked. "Nay, ye' said something beautiful," Merida hugged Hiccup.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**How's that for an ending? Of course there's another chapter, the next chapter is the First Task! Get your bets ready cuz' it's going to be wild!**

**Please wait patiently for the Yule Ball, especially you Paula. And By the way, I won't be able to do my 'update everyday' routine this week. The computer here is hard to work with..**


	21. The First Task

**Chapter 21: The First Task**

* * *

November 21th, morning...

"Morning!" Merida sat down beside Hiccup. "Morning," Hiccup tossed an apple at Merida, who caught it. Merida took a bite from the apple then threw it away, hitting a Slytherin freshmen.

"Are we missing something?" Rapunzel giggled, "I don't know, I think they made up," Jack smirked. Jack and Rapunzel watched Merida and Hiccup as they talk. Hiccup is staring at Merida like there's no tomorrow, Merida keeps talking at Hiccup with undivided attention.

"Hey Hic, Ah' need some help with mah' transfiguration essay, come on," Merida slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out, "Kay," Hiccup took his bag and followed Merida.

"This is starting to get weird, they didn't even notice us!" Rapunzel crossed her arms, "..." Jack smiled as Rapunzel act like a little kid. "Well?!" Rapunzel looked at Jack, "Oh, am I supposed to answer that? It wasn't a question," Jack chuckled, "I was waiting for a reply," Rapunzel smirked.

* * *

It's almost a day before the first task, the four are the only one in the common room, since almost all of the Gryffindors are out except them and the sleeping ones.

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" Rapunzel smiled, hugging her legs. "I will," Hiccup smirked. The other three leaned closer to Hiccup.

"On our third year, I've been hiding something.. Something very, very important.. This," Hiccup took something in his pocket. It was a dragon.

"Dragon? A small dragon," Jack chuckled. "He's a Night Fury, one of the rarest kind. I've been sneaking some fish every dinner and I hid him under my desk, his name is Toothless," Hiccup smiled at the little black dragon. "Why is he small? I thought dragons are supposed to be huge!" Rapunzel gestured every word.

"I placed a spell on him, I wouldn't want to hide him in the forbidden forest, he's not a very good fisher," Hiccup chuckled,"Okay, that's me. Who's next?" Hiccup looked at his friends.

"Ah' think Punzie should go," Merida smiled at the blonde. "Okay, I usually don't tell this to anybody but here it goes.. _IhavemagicalhairthatglowsandhealswhenIsing._."Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. Jack and Merida stared at her with confused looks, "What?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow. Rapunzel sighed,"I have magic glowing hair that heals any sickness known to man," Rapunzel smirked.

"Whoa," Merida, Jack and Hiccup said in unison. "But, it has to be protected. Mother said when I was little some people tried to cut it and use it's power for themselves. Mother hid me so I won't lose my power. A special power like that has to be protected," Rapunzel took her hair on one side and revealed a short brown lock hidden behind the golden ones.

"Ah' turned mah' mum iter' a bear once," Merida sighed. "Why? What happened?" Rapunzel said still not letting go of her hair. "It was mah' transfiguration spell gone wrong, yah' see mah' mum is one of the best transfiguration wizards. Well, one night mum told mei' tha' Ah' will get married and of cers' I refused, so I was goin' ter' cast a spell on her tha' wil change her mind about the marriage and my spell gone wrong the spell tha' Ah' casted was a trasfiguration spell and after the second sunrise she will be a bear forever," Merida smirked.

"An' of cers' she turned normal again and Ah' won't do anything super stupid ever again," Merida rubbed the back of her neck.

The three stare at Jack, "Hmm?" he said smirking. "Well, your next Frostie," Hiccup chuckled.

"Oh, I'm Jack Frost," Jack smirked. "We know your Jack Frost,"Rapunzel giggled. "No I meant, I'm thee Jack Frost, also known as Jokul Frosti or Old man Winter," Jack swung his staff over his shoulder. "Ye've got ter' be kiddin' mei" Merida rolled her eyes.

"But it's true! I'm disguised as a student because me and the Guardians are guarding Pitch Black if he does anything stupid," Jack protested.

"Yeah, that's enough for today, I have to get ready for the First Task," Hiccup stretched his arms and headed to the boys dormitory.

* * *

**November 24th.. The First Task..**

Hiccup dressed in his 'champion suit'. It's color is scarlet like Gryffindor and it has his name on the front and the back. All of them are in a tent, Epauline is chatting with the other champions, Syndrom and Scorpious. She's quiet confident about the tournament.

Hiccup was getting all whoozy, he never got this nervous in all his life. He snapped out of his daydream when he heard a familiar voice.

"Psst! Hiccup! Psst!" the voice whispered. Hiccup walked on one side of the room. "Hiccup, is tha' ye'?" Merida's voice whispered. "Merida?" Hiccup whispered back.

"Aye laddie, Ah' just want ter' tell ye' good luck out there, yer' gonna need it," Merida whispered, "Thanks," Hiccup replied smiling. "Their not having ye' back down are they?" Merida asked. "No, surprisingly they let me compete and I have no choice," Hiccup smirked. Merida groaned.

"Yeah, gotta go," Hiccup said, then suddenly Merida hugged him tightly. Hiccup hugged the scottish back. "Please don't get hurt," Merida whispered to Hiccup's ear. 'FLASH!' , "Ooh, young love! That is a front cover for the Daily Prophet!" a lady with blonde hair and pink bejeweled glasses said.

Merida gasped. "Maranda Skeeter from the Daily Prophet," the lady was wearing a royal violet dress coat, she extended her well polished hands. Hiccup didn't shook it.

"Erm.. Ah' gotta go, Ah' think Punzie an' Jack are waiting fer' mei' on the bleachers," Merida almost got out of the tent when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Oh, your leaving? I was going to ask you a few questions, dear," Maranda took a Quick-notes quill and a notepad from her small purse, surprisingly it fits.

"Ah'm not interested in publicity ma'm, if you please my friends are waiting fer' mei" Merida pushed the woman's hand away. "Maybe just one question, what's your business that you came here?"

"Ah'm just here ter' say good luck ter' Hiccup," Merida stormed out without thinking twice. "Exaggerate that," Maranda told her quill.

"Okay champions! This is a big day.. Mr. Stark the bag if you please?" North made way for Mr. Stark.

"Miss Snow you go first, just pick one," Mr. Stark opened the scarlet bag. Epauline inserted her hand on the bag and she looked like she held a worm. She opened her hand revealing a dragon. "Ah, the Chickenpoxer," Mr. Stark smirked.

"Mr. Night go on," Mr. Stark opened the bag again. Syndrom took a dragon quickly, in his hand is a dragon with a huge mouth with large fangs and it's body is more like a snake. "Oh, you got the Darkbreather, quiet dangerous," Mr. Stark smiled at the Durmstrang boy.

"Okay, the Hogwart boys go pick," Mr. Stark gestured Scorpious and Hiccup to pick a dragon randomly. Scorpious got a black dragon, which looks similar like Toothless, "That's the Flashfang, very rare," Mr. Stark shook his head in amazement. "And that leaves.. the Grimler Dragon," Mr. Stark opened Hiccup's hand revealing a blue dragon, similar to the deadly nadder but twice it's size. "These small dragons represents the real ones, your goal is to collect the golden egg it's protecting,"

"Miss Snow, your up first," Mr. Stark gestured to the door.

* * *

"Last but not the least! Hiccup Haddock the third, Hogwarts Champion!" the announcer said.

Hiccup walked out seeing a rocky field and the crowds, he saw his best friends, Rapunzel, Merida and Jack. Merida have paint covering half her face, now half of her hace looks like a lion. Rapunzel is waving a scarlet flaglet while Jack is wearing Rapunzel's scarf, maybe forced.

He smiled at them then he spotted the golden egg, he looked for the dragon and slowly walked to the egg.

When he almost had it when a dragon came flying towards him causing Hiccup to lose his balance and stumble. Hiccup took a look at the huge dragon then he remembered that he read about it on one of his books.

He rolled behind a rock and tried to remember it's weakness and training tip. "No, not cotton. Some fabric, s-salon? s-sulfur? s-silk?.. yes silk!" Hiccup muttered.

The dragon was on the other side of the rock he was hiding, he needs a better view of the crowd for the silk.

"Place your bets! Place your bets! Smart money's on Syndrom and Scorpious!" Hugo's voice said in the crowds still waiting for bets.

Hiccup spotted a silk scarf, luckily it's wrapped around Maranda Skeeter's neck.

"_Accio!"_ he pointed his wand on Maranda's scarf. He caught the scarf then ran to the egg, the dragon chased him. Then he threw the silk scarf far from the egg. The Grimler Dragon chased the silk then played with it.

* * *

"HADDOCK!HADDOCK!HADDOCK!" the Gryffindors in the common room echoed. "Open the egg!" Roxanne shouted. "You want me to open the egg?!" Hiccup grinned. "OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" the gryffindors cheered. Hiccup beamed at the Gryffindors then nervously opened the egg then a screach covered the common room. "Ahh!" the Gryffindors covered their ears, Hiccup quickly closed it. "What was that?" Rose smirked. "I dunno," Hiccup shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

**To be continued..**

**A/N:**_ The dragons came from How to train your dragon wikia. Merida is wearing face paint, half of her face is a lion, I think it suits her, well. With her hair she totally looks like a dragon. Jack is wearing Rapunzel's Gryffindor scarf because Rapunzel said that he looks like he's supporting the beauxbatons because of his blue sweater. This isn't much exciting like I imagined, but I'm still happy since I have my own account on the website ' ' ! Anyway see you in the next chapter.. By the way, E. Aster Bunny won't appear in their fifth year he'll most likely appear more in their sixth year so all of those Bunnymund fans please wait patiently! Thank you!_


	22. The Yule Ball part 1

**Chapter 22: The Yule Ball part one**

* * *

It was a regular day for the four, no Hiccup Haddock stinks badges (only Slytherins wear them, that's for sure) , no Jack's fan girls and nothing extra ordinary or a pain in the neck until the mails came.

A huge package was dropped in front of Merida's food. A bag of letters for Jack, wonder where that came from. A issue of the Daily Prophet for Hiccup, which was dropped on his head. A letter and some Quibbler subscriptions for Rapunzel.

"Wot's this? Mah' parents neva' sent mei' huge packages!" Merida examined the box. Then she pulled out a letter and read it.

The letter says:

_Hello Merida, _

_How are you? We heard the Triwizard tournament is happening there. In this box is your dress for the Yule Ball. We miss you!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Yule Ball?" Merida opened the package, the box was containing a light blue dress made out of silk, it's collar embroidered with golden patterns. There's also a necklace with her family's crest marked on it. Four circles and a sword in the middle.

"Fancy, that must cost a lot," Rapunzel touched the silk and the necklace's carving. "Enough looking, Ah' don' want ter' attract to much attention," Merida quickly closed the box.

"What's this all about?" Jack chuckled, throwing Hiccup's newspaper at Merida.

"Simple girl, Merida Dunbroch have a relationship with Hogwarts champion, Hiccup Haddock?! When Ah' place mah' hands on tha' Maranda, Ah' will rip her head apart!" Merida scowled. "They wrote rumors! Now the students are staring at us!" Hiccup crossed his arms. There's a picture of them hugging above the words. It was the good luck hug before the first task.

"They didn't even mention Epauline Snow, bad luck for her," Rapunzel smirked while reading the Daily Prophet Merida threw at her. "Och, give me that," Merida took the newspaper and ripped it apart.

"Blasted letters!" Rapunzel exclaimed while reading her letters.

"Why? What's the matter, Punz?" Hiccup asked looking worried, Rapunzel used the word 'blasted' it was the baddest word in Rapunzel's dictionary.

"This kingdom of Corona keeps sending me invitations to dinner with the queen and king, claiming that I am the lost princess," Rapunzel crumpled the letter and placed it inside her bag. "Why don't you accept? It's just dinner," Jack smirked.

"Because the dinner is on Christmas eve, right Pascal?" Rapunzel took her chameleon from her shoulder. Pascal nodded.

* * *

"In the Yule Ball, students are going to dance the waltz. And as the 'sponsor' I wish to see nothing but perfection," Professor Tooth beamed at everyone in the room.

"Mr. Weasley, please join me in the dance floor," Professor Tooth fluttered. Hugo didn't stood up until his cousin, Albus pushed him.

"Hand on my waist, and the other on my hand," Professor Tooth smirked. Hugo nervously did what the animagus professor said.

"Arthur, music please?" the music started.

"Step, one, two, three, one, two, three,"Professor Tooth counted step by step. The professor parted.

"Girls and boys! On your feet and find your partner!" she clapped.

The girls quickly got to their feet, except for Merida who was forced by Lily and Rapunzel. The boys made a moan and slowly stood up and lazily looked for a partner.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **_This was quite short for a chapter, eh? The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I just got so distracted with pottermore . com_

_And I'm not sure where the Yule Ball is going.. Keep the reviews going! _


	23. The Yule Ball part 2

**Chapter 23: The Yule Ball- part 2**

_A/N : Warning: this chapter contains random cuteness, fluff and weirdness. Just sayin', I have no idea where the Yule Ball is going so, yeah. If symptoms persists consult your random weird doctor... Where was I? Oh, right, sit tight and enjoy!_

* * *

Ah, Christmas. A day which everyone looks forward to. Snow covering the ground, frosts building up the windows, the smell of pine trees everywhere and Mistletoes around every corner.

Rapunzel skipped happily around the great halls, looking for someone who needs help. Professor E. Aster (Bunny) has returned a couple of days ago and now he's helping with the Christmas trees, however Professor Luna is still around until Christmas.

"Bunny, to my left! No my other left!" Professor Tooth panicked when the tree was about to stumble.

"Be clear, lassie!" Professor Bunny said. "I'm sure I said left!" Professor Tooth placed her hands on her waist.

"Good mornin' Professor!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Good morning, Rapunzel. Your up early," Professor Tooth fluttered down.

"I'm always up early, Professor. Not really a big deal," Rapunzel smiled sweetly.

* * *

(Time warp)

"Argh, Yule Ball. We need to have dates in less than a week!" Jack smirked.

"Why are you so worried? I can see random girls from different houses fawning over your looks," Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah, like it's that easy to ask a girl. Hic, I haven't been seen by anyone in almost 300 years, do you think I still have my swag?" Jack swung his staff over his shoulder.

"Puhlease, Jack with your good looks, you're going to be fine. Unless of course, you throw up in front of the girl you'll be in big trouble," Hiccup placed his hand over Jack's shoulder.

"Geez, that's really helpful," Jack rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Do Ah' really have ter' go with ye'? Ah' can handle mah'self alone in here," Merida crossed her arms.

"Och, come on Merida the dance isn't tha' bad! I mean your parents even sent you a beautiful dress with a matching necklace!" Rose smirked.

"It's going to be fun! And besides if you don't attend, you'll be alone here. The younger students are going home this Christmas," Terra smiled.

"Fine," Merida rolled her eyes and stopped listening to the other girls.

"Maybe someone brave enough could tame the lioness," Terra teased, knowing that every boy (except Jack and Hiccup) is afraid of Merida because of her awesome and terrifying duelling skills.

"Stop it Terra, Merida is a lovely lass. She just needs to comb her hair," Rapunzel smiled.

* * *

The four headed to the library to review. Jack,however is still worrying about the dance while Merida hates to attend fancy and formal dances.

Rapunzel have stack of books on her side and she called it : light reading.

Hiccup is looking for any clues on what the second task is.

Jack is just hanging with them, you know. Just hangin'

Merida is looking for more spells to experiment on Jack, like turning his teeth into beaver teeth or making his hair brown and such.

"Hey Mer. Your a girl,right? Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Jack sounded icky.

"Ach, Am I a girl?! Huh, do Ah' look like a last resort ter' yah?! And of course Ah' won't go with tha' kind of invitation!" Merida stood up slung her backpack over one shoulder and continued," For yer' infermation, somebody already asked mei," Merida took some books from the desk she was working on and turned back to face Jack again with furious eyes.

"And surprisingly, Ah' said yes," Merida stormed out the library stumbling some other students.

"Yeesh, it's just a dance," Jack smirked.

"Wow, I should get going, I need to feed Maximus," Rapunzel returned all of the books and headed to the Owlery.

"You know Jack, you should really ask Punzie, she doesn't have a date yet," Hiccup smirked.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I'm to lazy, yup there's a part 3... Agh, help me..**


	24. The REAL Yule Ball

_Author's Note_

_So you may say the real yule ball is coming slow, so here it is! I tried to make this chapter formal but it's to cute, I can't resist!_

_Crysticeci: Jack likes Punzie, no?_

_Ans: Umm.. yes, Jack likes Punzie.. It's actually my main shipping, Jackunzel and Merriccup.. I just thought it would be fun to see Merida mad._

_AquilineFeline: Heh. Jack is the new Ron? That's new.._

_Ans: Kinda... it's actually complicated..._

_XxXBlueRose23XxX: Kinda short don't ya think, mate?_

_Ans: Yes! I have no idea what to do before! Don't worry, this is a longer chapter..._

_You may be asking why am I answering these now.. The answer is I just feel like it!_

_Anyway sit tight and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 24 : The Yule Ball (real)**

"Okay, Jackie.. You can do this, you just need to ask a girl you reaally like out," Jack straightened his robes and headed to the Owlery.

It's a bit cold and icy. Jack must be really nervous.

Before Jack could do anything else, he heard two voices. Rapunzel's and Eugene's. Eugene the 6th year from Slytherin.

Jack's face turned mad red and he charged.

"So, Rapunzel.. You know the Yule Ball," Eugene ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Uh huh," Rapunzel smirked, stroking her Snowy Owl's feather.

"I was just wandering if ..you know," Eugene pocketed his hands.

"What?" Rapunzel asked the brunette.

"If you would like to go to the-,"

"Hey Punzie," Jack kissed Rapunzel, Rapunzel tried to pull herself away but Jack's staff is around her waist.

Jack pulled away with a slightly embarrassed and mischievous grin on his face then he turned to Eugene. Rapunzel blushed like mad and covered her mouth.

"Eugene, you were saying something to Punzie," Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing, I can see Punzie already have a date," Eugene tried to smile and walked out the Owlery.

"W-w-why would you kiss me in front of a Slytherin?" Rapunzel covered her face, trying to hide her smile and blushing cheeks.

"H-he was going to ask you out," Jack smirked.

"So what's wrong with that?" Rapunzel looked at Jack.

"I.. was going to ask you out," Jack sounded guilty.

"Aww, you're jealous aren't yah?" Rapunzel pinched Jack's cheek.

"Am not!" Jack answered but his face says '_yeah I am'_

"Yeah, you are," Rapunzel nudged Jack's shoulder.

"So, would you like to go to the ball with me?" Jack swung his staff over his shoulder. "I'd be honored," Rapunzel giggled.

* * *

(time warp)

Girl's Dormitory

"Merida, you look beautiful!" Rapunzel clapped her hands.

"Yeah, you did a nice job with her hair,Punz," Rose smiled.

"It's to tight! Ah' can't breathe!" Merida huffed.

"Can't breathe? I'll fix that," Rapunzel zoomed to Merida and fixed the corset.

"It looks perfect!" Terra smirked.

"Aye, aye! Hold yer' smiles.. Oi! Ah' can see yer' not dressed yet! How come?!" Merida crossed her arms.

"Well, we all want to see what you look like first!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the great halls...

Hiccup dusted off his tux. He's wearing a dark brown tuxedo with an olive green neck tie that flashes with his eyes; dark brown pants and some black dancing shoes.

Jack is wearing white tuxedo with blue frost designs; black pants and a navy blue neck tie, he's barefooted.

"Girls are running late," Hiccup chuckled.

"Hey, Hic. you never told me who's your date," Jack smirked.

"Uh.. You won't believe me and besides who's your date? Your staff?" Hiccup teased. Jack never leaves his staff and nobody is allawed to touch it.

"Of course not! That would be weird! Leave my staff alone!" Jack gripped his staff tightly. Hiccup laughed.

"Whoa," he stopped laughing. "What?.. Wow," Jack sighed.

They stared at the girls with awe.

Rapunzel is wearing a sparkling purple off-shoulder dress that stops below her knees, showing that she's barefooted. Her hair is braided with lavander, purple and violet flowers.

Merida is wearing a long sleeved powder blue dress, it's skirt is a bit puffy and the dress stops on her knees. She's wearing a silver necklace. Her hair is a bit tamed and there's a blue hair clip that is keeping it from falling on her eyes.

"Rapunzel, don't you look gorgeous," Jack smirked.

"You look dashing!" Rapunzel smiled.

Merida and Hiccup smiled at each other.

"No way! Merida is your date!" Rapunzel told Hiccup.

"There you are! Oh, don't you look sweet! Jack, Rapunzel join the others in the great hall," Professor Tooth fluttered. Professor Tooth is wearing a glamorous black robe.

Jack and Rapunzel went to the great hall, Merida and Hiccup followed but Professor Tooth stopped them.

"Oh, not you two! You're going to start the dance! Each champions has to. Chins up! Smiles on! Follow me!" Professor Tooth snapped.

"Start the dance?" Merida gulped.

* * *

The music started and Merida and Hiccup was both nervous, Hiccup stepped on Merida's foot a couple of times and Merida is a great dancer but she's impatient.

"Och, watch it Haddock," Merida hissed at Hiccup who stepped on her foot again.

"Sorry," Hiccup smirked.

After a couple of swirls, North and Professor Tooth joined in. Headmistress Fleur danced with her husband, Bill Weasley. Viktor Krum danced with his partner (unnamed for some reasons).

The dance felt like forever for Merida and Hiccup; And finally it's over.

Fast-beat music started to play, and Rapunzel started the dance.

She tapped her feet and clapped her hands to the beat, she swirled around feeling the music with her heart.

Rapunzel pulled Hugo who pulled Merida who dragged Hiccup in. She also pulled in a couple of girls from Beauxbatons and students started to join on purpose.

Everybody danced happily even Professor Tooth and Sandy joined in, with their feet on the ground. Professor Bunny joined in too.

Rapunzel dragged Jack in, too; who keeps refusing but joined in too.

Happy energy filled the whole dance floor, everybody had a good time.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Question: If you have any power, what would it be? Only one.. _

_Drop a review! I hope you liked this chapter!_


	25. The Second Task

_Author's note.. more like weirdo's note.. _

_I weally wuv reading yer' reviews! So.. the last chapter's question.._

_If you have any power, what would it be? _

_Yer' answers are so bright and creative so here's my answer.._

_Water Bending! And in addition I can do Blood Bending! So I can control my wee devil brother! *stands on top of the table, cues the green and red lights and fog then laughs evily* mwuahahahaha!_

_Anyway..._

_Lighty 7: Why would you risk Hiccup's life?! He's my favorite._

_Ans.: I'm not actually 'risking' his life.. I'm just simply showing that he's cool and he can handle himself. :)_

_A-Team-Spirit-Floo: When Tooth said "Chins up, smiles on." WAS THAT FROM CATCHING FIRE TRAILER? OMG._

_Ans.: Catching Fire! Yup! It's from catching fire! Totally excited about it!_

_Guest:What, that doesn't make any sense. You know, Jack have kissed Rapunzel on her nose (Or something like that, I don't remember) and now he asks Merida to the ball before he asks Rapunzel? (A/N: this is a question for chapter 23)_

_Ans: Actually it's just to make Merida mad. I don't really intend to do Jarida or something.._

_scythe: What happened to Eugene?_

_Ans.: Two words: Broken hearted.. _

_A lot asked this: Is the fast dance from the Yule Ball the 'Kingdom Dance' from Tangled?_

_Ans.: Yes! Yes! Yes! It is the Kingdom Dance!_

_..._

_Crab, this is a very long Author's Note... I should get back to the story.. (yes, I say it 'crab' not 'crap')_

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Second Task**

Hiccup still can't figure out the golden egg's screech. The other champions have been spending their time in the library.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Potter?" Rapunzel said while piling tons of books on top of each other. She's just simply helping Hiccup figure out the clue.

"All he said when I asked him is something about mermaids and underwater for an hour or so, that's all," Hiccup smirked, resting his head on his palm.

"If it's about mermaids, specifically this task will occur near the Black Lake," Rapunzel said, returning a book on the shelf.

"He also said something about being underwater for an hour? And what should I do then?" Hiccup looked at the blonde.

"We still got time, you could transfigurate! And if not.. ask Professor Longbottom, I'm sure he knows some plant that'll help you," Rapunzel smirked.

"Transfiguration?" Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair. Rapunzel just smiled.

* * *

Day of the Task..

Jack and Rapunzel are already seated by the bleachers.

"Punz, Have you seen Merida? Is Hiccup ready?" Merida asked the panting blonde.

Rapunzel caught her breath and answered,"What? Merida? I don't know,Yes, probably he is," Rapunzel sat down beside Jack.

Boom!

The tournament has begun. Each champion have someone to save, someone important to them. And each have an hour to save them.

Hiccup looked at Rapunzel then to the water.

"Go on Hiccup," Rapunzel shouted.

Splash! Hiccup dove in and casted a spell. He turned into a manta ray.

"Heh, good thing his animagus is a sea creature," Rapunzel nudged Jack's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, he's using transfiguration. It's not taught to us until sixth year but mom taught me, so I kinda broke the rules," Rapunzel muttered.

* * *

Hiccup is weirded out. First he saw Rapunzel as a pink humming bird (animagus) and now he, himself is a manta ray (transfiguration).

He searched for any signs of human life and there they are.

Merida Dunbroch (for Hiccup), Mavis Dracula (for Scorpious), Anna Snow (for Epauline) and Mirage Pena (for Syndrom). And Epauline already freed her sister.

Hiccup took a deep breath and turned back into human and released Merida.

Then he swam back to the shore.

"There he is!" a hufflepuff shouted.

Hiccup is placed second.

Merida caught her breath and pulled Hiccup,"Wot' just happened?!" she said with furious eyes.

"I won second place in the second task?" Hiccup nervously said, blushing. Merida's face is a few centimeters close to his.

Merida dropped Hiccup, took a towel and walked out.

"Why did Merida walked out?" Rapunzel said, peeking through the binoculars.

"I dunno," Jack smirked.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_A/N: I'm sorry if this is a bit short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I got to distracted by searching the FREAKING PICTURE THAT I CAN'T FIND! Meh, don't bother asking stuff, it inspires me a bit.._


	26. Don't Consider It (filler)

_Author's Note.. more like weirdo's note..._

_Hai there! _

_Okay there's a lot of questions..._

_To The one who writes the ones : Rapunzel's animagus is a hummingbird because.. um.. uh... most likely hummingbirds are cheerful and happy.. uh.. to be honest.. I have no idea.. I just like it that way.. I'm actually thinking that Mother Gothel and Rapunzel use their Animagus for transportation back to their tower.._

_To the others: Why did Merida walk out? Because.. uh.. um.. angry? I guess?.. You have to read this chapter to find out! This may include fluffiness or Mericcup's first kiss.. Maybe.. 'MAY include' don't get to excited because this is a very long author's note I still have a discussion to make.._

_Disney's upcoming movie : Frozen.._

_Almost all of you know Princess Anna and Rapunzel, right? I've seen A LOT of complains about Anna being a copy cat design and how her movie stinks (they actually never saw her movie). Well, for me it's not, you can't judge a movie by the title and the character, I mean come on! The movie isn't out and going yet! How could they be sure about the rumors? And for the record, the picture of Anna and Elsa in Google are just fan made. Yes, fan made interpritation (sorry for the wrong spelling) So stop complaining and wait for the finished product! That's all.. _

_I should get back to the story.. _

* * *

**Chapter 26: Don't Consider It**

Rapunzel and Jack quickly climbed down the bleachers to talk to Merida.

Hiccup did the same, he avoided the fans and the greetings and chase after Merida, not thinking about him being soaking wet or under-dressed.

"Merida, wait!" Hiccup shouted but the red-head kept walking.

A huge crowd blocked Hiccup's sight and before he knew it Merida is gone.

He felt someone yanking his arm and he got pulled under the crowd by Rapunzel and Jack.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know, Merida just walked away," Hiccup dried his hair. "Merida wouldn't walk out for nothing, I'm sure she have a reason," Rapunzel hugged her elbows.

"Why would Merida walk away? Like a situation or so," Jack smirked.

"Merida would only walk away if her reputation is broken or if she's angry," Rapunzel shook her head.

"Let's find her and see what's the problem," Hiccup walked to the direction he last saw Merida.

* * *

"Stupid Ternament'," Merida mumbled curses every breath.

"Makin' mei look weak," she held out her wand and casted a spell. A jet of red light got shot to the waters.

"Merida! Merida! Where are you!?" she heard Rapunzel's voice yell.

"There you are!" Rapunzel found Merida sitting behind a tree near the lake.

Jack and Hiccup are standing behind her.

"Leave mei' alone, would ye'?" Merida huffed.

"Okay," Rapunzel smiled and walked away, pulling Jack with her. Leaving Hiccup and Merida alone.

"Didn't Ah' told ye to leave mei' alone?" Merida glared at the brunette.

"No, not until you tell me why did you back out," Hiccup stubbornly said.

Merida's stare softened, she muttered something then looked away.

"What did you say?" Hiccup gently said.

Merida closed her eyes, let out a heavy sigh and repeated again, "Ah'm cold," a cold mist escaped Merida's lips. She whispered the words but Hiccup understood every word.

Hiccup took the towel from his head and gave it to Merida.

"Here, it's all I've got but it's still a towel," Hiccup said. Merida just stared at Hiccup with a blank expression then stood up not receiving the towel.

"Ye' don't have ter' give it ter' mei', Ah'm not yer' girlfriend," Merida said.

Hiccup bit his lip,"But you're still my friend," Hiccup smirked, still handing Merida the towel.

"Look, Ah' dunno 'bout ye' but this tournament thing is ruining mah' reputation. Ah'm turning out as yer' damsel in distress and did Ah' sign in fer tha'? No, Ah' didn't so just...don't be too nice ter' me. Ye' don't really have ter'," Merida shook her head.

Hiccup smiled and didn't wait any longer. He stepped forward and wrapped the towel around Merida.

"You need it more than I do," he ran his fingers through his hair and walked back to the bleachers.

"Hiccup!" Merida called out.

Hiccup stopped and turned around to face Merida.

"Thanks," she sheepishly smiled.

* * *

All of the houses returned to their common rooms. And consider the day finished.

Some of the Gryfindors sprang to their bed, some stayed up and hang out in the common room.

Merida found Rapunzel and Jack's relationship confusing. Sometimes they treat each other like playmates and sometimes Jack is trying to step it up to the next level.

Hiccup kept staring at Merida with awe.

"Hey Haddock! It's your turn, genius!" Lily snapped Hiccup out of his daydream and kept on playing chess.

"Sorry," Hiccup chuckled. He made his turn and returned to staring.

"Um.." Lily studied the board.

"Not there Lily the queen will eat the king," Rose nudged Lily's shoulder.

"Hey Hiccup, stop starin' at Merida. She'll melt," Rose winked at Hiccup playfully.

Hiccup blinked then shook his head, blushing like mad with the thought of Merida.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note..._

_Okay, not as exciting as I hope.. I also hope that there will be a Mericcup kiss sooner or later.. I dunno where this is going.. I have an ending but no middle story.._

_Spoiler Alert: Rapunzel will cut her hair before the start of their 6th year! But why? _


	27. The Weasley and Potter's Quarrel

_Author's Note.. more like weirdo's note.._

_Hello my lovelies! Thankyou very much for the reviews but sadly.. I might be gone for a while and this (and my other fanfics) won't be 'regularly' updated like I used to. And I have 'good enough' reasons.. SCHOOL is here and I have to focus so this (and the others) will only update during weekends.. (if I don't have homeworks or projects)... and I'll be writing my excuse if I haaven't been updating..so don't worry.. okay shout outs!_

_To Random Reader (guest): Alright, I'll try to make scorose in this chapter and tell me what you think.._

_To Guest: This fanfic. will be more than 25 chapters.. I can tell you and assure you that it will end on their 7th/6th year..._

_To XxXBlueRose23XxX : Sorry, for the spoiler.. I'm like that I really can't help myself.. _

_To all of the kind reviews: Thank you and enjoy this chappie!_

* * *

**Chapter 27 : The Weasley and The Potter's Quarrel**

T'was a peaceful Saturday morning.

The birds are merrily singing, the sun is shining and the forbidden forest is peaceful than ever but not everything is peaceful around the Gryffindor common room.

"Rose! How could you?! You're headgirl and all and you.. you!" Hugo yelled at his sister.

"Do you know what's gonna happen to you when Uncle Ron finds out about this?!" Lily calmly said.

Ever since Head girl Rose entered the common room the Weasleys and the Potters have gone loud.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lily, Hugo, what's this about?" Al entered the common room, his hair all messy and uncombed.

"Roxanne saw Scorpious snogging Our Rose!" Lily exclaimed.

"He did what?! Rose, do you know what your dad's gonna do to you when he knew about this?!" Al joined the shouting.

"I know, I know, okay? Would you stop this madness?" Rose walked away.

"The madness that you started, you shouldn't even get too friendly to that pureblood! That's what uncle Ron said," Al walked in front of Rose.

The quarrel went on and on and on until lunch. Rapunzel, Merida, Jack and Hiccup sat together at lunch. They were so relaxed, like nothing's gonnna ruin their day until the quarreling family came in.

"What's going on with the red heads?" Jack said turning his attention to the Potters and the Weasleys.

"I have no idea but we shouldn't enter their problem," Hiccup smirked. The family is really loud and their stumbling students with their voices. And Rapunzel stood up and walked to the Weasley/Potter family.

"Hey Punz! Don't join the madness!" Hiccup whispered.

"Och, don't worry Haddock. Punzie can take care of her own," Merida punched Hiccup's shoulder.

"Sorry to interupt your conversasion but I think you're a bit loud everybody's talking about your 'little discussion'," Rapunzel gently said.

The Weasley/Potter family stopped talking and look at the blonde. An awkward silence surrounded the great hall without the family shouting at each other.

"Oh, sorry. You know Punzie's right," Lily smirked annd looked down, Her short red hair fell forward.

"Yeah, it's just a small problem," Al chuckled. Agreeing to his sister and Rapunzel.

* * *

"It's a good thing they stopped. Now, I could focus with the third task," Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Bloody hell, Hiccup. Ye' don't have ter' focus fer' the third task, it's just some maze or somethin'," Merida rolled her eyes. Hiccup has been annoying ever since after the second task.

"Merida, do you want Hiccup to win or not? You've been kinda mean to Hiccup," Rapunzel hugged her legs and petted her chameleon.

"Kinda," Merida muttered.

Silence grew between the three, they have no idea where Jack is. Rapunzel stood up and went to the girl's dormitory, leaving Merida and Hiccup with the others.

"Oi, Merida. Your quite silent today, what's up?" Terra sat down beside the red head.

"Nothin's up, Terra. Ah'm just tired," Merida lied. She just doesn't feel like talking much today.

"How 'bout you? What's your problem?" Terra pointed at Hiccup.

"Nothing. I have no problem," Hiccup pocketed his hands then walked to the boy's dormitory without saying anything else. Which was unusual, Hiccup normally talks about something before going to bed.

"Ah'm going ter' bed," Merida yawned and left the common room.

"That's just weird isn't it? The big four's quite quiet today," Lily snickered.

What's going on with the four? Rapunzel is usually cheerful but today she's just calm. Merida is quiet and not loud as usual. Hiccup is just awkward as always and nobody knows where Jack is...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	28. Not a chapter!

**Hello! This is not a chapter.. But the next update will be on July 6, 2013 - Saturday. I might be gone for a while because school is here and I have to 'focus'. For more information about updating schedule, please check my profile. The update schedule is in there. **

**So yeah, please wait patiently for the next chapter! Thank you for understanding.**


	29. The Third Task part 1

_Author's Note..._

_Hello lovelies! I'm back.. for now.. Just to remind you I update this every first weekend of the month._

_So shout outs and answers!_

_To Hannah (Guest): I'm so sorry for not including Ferb in the Sorting Ceremony.. I forgot, okay? And if ever he get sorted he's in Ravenclaw! P.S. I'm a girl, do you think a guy (not gay) would scream and faint about Jackunzel and Mericcup fluff?_

_To Guest (who asked if I can make a 'mistaken' Hiccunzel kiss) : The answer is NO. I'm sorry but if I do that I'd be stopping this fanfic cause I don't ship neither Jarida or Hiccunzel. In fact, I will never ship them. So that's that. Good day to you. I'll be expecting your declarations of war tomorrow. (haha, Merida's line).. The only thing I could do is a kiss on the cheek, that's it._

_To everybody who waited patiently for this chapter: Thank you very much! You deserve a medal.. well I don't have any, so here.. take this.. cookie.._

_Disclaimer (I always forget to add these) : I do not own anything except my O.C.s_

_Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Third Task part 1 **_(I really want to get this task over with)_

Hiccup inhaled and exhaled heavily. He can here the crowd cheering outside of the tents. Can he do this?

"Merida's watching, Hiccup. Focus," Hiccup muttered to himself. Then he just realized what he just said to himself.

"Argh, this is not about getting attention from the one girl you really like Hiccup!" he muttered again, running his fingers through his hair.

He turned his attentions to the other champions.

"Do you know what zhe' zecond task iz'?" Epauline asked Scorpious.

"Who would know? Nobody told us about anything," Scorpious smirked.

"Champions! Huddle! Come on now, we don't want the crowd waiting," Mr. Stark clapped his hands.

The four champions huddled around Mr. Stark, both excited and nervous.

"Remember this is the last task. This is more dangerous than the other tasks. Your goal is to get to the trophy before anybody else does, is that clear?" Mr. Stark crossed his arms.

The four nodded.

"Great, let's go,"

All of them went out off the tent and saw the roaring crowds on the bleacher.

"In this task, you will enter a large chamber filled with beasts. You have to defeat each monster that you conquer but the important part is to get to the trophy,"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**wahahaha a cliff hanger.. don't worry I will be updating on July 7th...**

**Tata!**


	30. The Third Task part 2

_Author's note..._

_Oh. My. Gosh. I didn't realized how short the previous chapter was! Oh, well..._

_Shout outs and Answers!_

_To ILoveHeartsandAnimals : Yes, I WILL add other movie characters in the future chapters! BTW.. Queen Elinor will appear in their 6th year! Haha I'm such a spoiler.._

_To scythe657 : Yay! I thought I was the only one who doesn't ship Jarida or Hiccunzel! BTW.. I also don't ship HiJack or Merunzel.. so that's that.._

_To the other ones who ships Hiccunzel, Jarida, HiJack or Merunzel : Everybody has a different style of different things so please don't hate someone for not shipping them together.. ehem.._

_To everybody else who loves this: Thank you for the continues support!_

_Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 29 : The Third Task part 2**

"The chamber have 100 monsters inside! The trophy is at the top of the chamber! But.. there are rules on defeating a beast... do not kill the beasts, just petrify them if you can," North said with a booming voice. The chattering and the muttering in the crowd was nothing but silence.

"With the sound of the canon, you may enter!"

The crowd turned their attention to the canon. Waiting intently for caretaker Arthur to light it.

"Arthur! Wake up!" North yelled.

Arthur quickly got to his feet then lit up the canon... BOOM! And the champions entered the chamber.

It was dark and cold, it's like a bad combination of Professor Black and Jack Frost. Hiccup can feel spiders crawling up his legs, so he kept shaking them. He took his wand and flicked it.

"Lumus," he said, almost whispering. A beam of light appeared on the tip of Hiccup's wand. Then, he hovered his wand around his surroundings.

"Hiccup," a cold voice whispered.

Hiccup looked around pointing his wand to every direction. "Who's there?" he said. A bony hand touched Hiccup's hair, which made Hiccup duck and draw out his wand. He pointed his wand out and waved it saying, "_Pertificus Totalus!" _

The creature froze and fell down to his back.

"Hiccup Haddock has petrified a creature! Epauline also petrified two creatures with one spell!" the announcer's voice echoed.

"Whoa, two creatures with one spell? She's good," Hiccup muttered. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, it slowly lit up bulb by bulb.

The pathway was wide but dusty.

Hiccup ran, he had a feeling he was being watched in his place.

Suddenly, a beast appeared in-front of him. Then he remembered Merida's story of the devil bear, who ate her father's foot.

(Flashback)

_"It stands 12-feet tall, with razor sharp claws. Its hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. Its face scared with one dead eye. Dad drew his sword and chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! And down the throat it went, and Mor'du was never heard from again but he's still out there seeking for his revenge,"_

(end of flashback)

Hiccup drew his wand but instead of casting a spell, his jaw dropped and then he ran, screaming like a little girl. The bear chased him, roaring loudly.

* * *

At the bleachers..

"Hiccup! Wot a wimp! He ran off instead of facing tha' bear! Ye' can neva' run faster than a bear," Merida said as they watched through a hologram that projects each champion.

"Go Hiccup! Run! Don't let it eat you!" Rapunzel shouted like Hiccup can here her.

* * *

Back to running like a girl Hiccup...

He stopped running and faced the bear, he pointed his wand and shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

The bear was thrown away. Suddenly, the bear disappeared and an exit appeared in front of Hiccup.

"The triwizard champion this year is Scorpious Malfoy, he is the first one to get to the trophy!" the announcer cheered.

(Timewarp)

* * *

Hiccup changed to his regular clothes then walked lazily to the common room where his friends were waiting. Merida's eyes were raging with fire, she stomped her way to Hiccup then punched Hiccup hard on the face.

Merida's fist made a red mark on Hiccup's cheek.

"Ouch! what was that for?!" Hiccup rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Ye scared mei, idiot! Wot' do ye think ye were doing!? Running away from a bear like tha'! Ye' can never beat a bear when it comes ter' running Hiccup ye should know tha!" Merida shouted.

"Merida, don't take it too seriously, maybe Hiccup just panicked," Rapunzel pulled Merida's arm, to prevent Merida on punching Hiccup again.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for punching Hiccup on the face.. BTW.. Hiccup is third place...**


End file.
